


With Your Teeth and Claws

by Eternal_writes



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Abuse, Allen Walker is a Little Shit, Allen Walker is traumatized, Alpha - Freeform, Alpha Kanda Yuu, Alpha manipulation, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Earrings, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Panic, Kie is a finder, M/M, Multi, Mystery, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Not Omega Verse, Not Omega-verse, Omega Allen Walker, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Relationship(s), Past Torture, Sassy Allen, Tattoos, Werewolf Culture, Yullen, beta, delta - Freeform, did i mention it was gay, look it up peeps, magic sort of, omega - Freeform, that gay shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-06-15 22:23:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15422913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal_writes/pseuds/Eternal_writes
Summary: Kanda's life had been dreadfully boring. Rule a pack, become the strongest alpha in America and do what? Nothing. He did absolutely nothing. He had no mate, and no desire to get one. His pack members were boring, none of them were very strong and they weren't interesting. They had no secrets, no strengths, no pasts worth digging up. None of them challenged him and made life interesting.Until Allen Walker, an omega and a transfer student from a different country challenges him and breathes life into his dull world. This white haired, silver eyed, pale skinned boy riled Kanda up like no one else. Was he a threat to his pack? Was he a spy for the Noah Clan? Was he simply a boy looking for a place to hide?Yullen!Werewolf AUNot Omegaverse





	1. Secrecy

Allen carefully applied waterproof concealer over his scar, triple checking that it was almost impossible to tell that he was wearing makeup. Once he was certain, he left his bathroom and got dressed. The school he was attending was full of rich kids, hence the school had a uniform. A white short sleeved button up, a black jacket to go over it, black dress pants, and a tie. Allen hurried down the stairs, his pitbull Tim at his heels as he walked into the kitchen where Mana was cooking something. Allen smiled tightly. "Dad, you burned it again," he told him gently. Mana groaned loudly. 

"Don't worry everyone, I bought cereal," Neah mumbled from his spot on the couch. Allen looked over his shoulder and snickered, the dark-haired man was curled up in a massive amount of blankets, watching tv with a bowl of cereal. Mana frowned, looking down at the burned mess lying on the pan. 

"It was a good try dad," Allen told him, "Maybe you can ask Cross to teach you how to cook,"

"Oh, and you can learn how to gamble and cheat at poker!" Neah added with sarcastic enthusiasm.

Allen rolled his eyes, before waving as he made his way to the door. "Gotta go, see you after school," He silently slipped on a pair of white gloves, an extra precaution, even though he already wrapped bandages around his left arm.

"Have fun on your first day honey!" Mana shouted as he left. 

Allen winced, he had a feeling today was probably going to be a disaster waiting to happen. He gripped his backpack strap tightly as he walked to his new highschool, which wasn't too far from his house. He could feel anxiety begin to curl in his chest, he worried his lower lip as he walked. He wasn't here to make friends, nor was he here to make enemies. Allen was here to stay undetected, and nothing more. He steeled his resolve as he walked, he would be kind, caring, but distant. After a few minutes of walking in silence and nervousness, he noticed others walking too, some looking wide awake, while others yawned and stared blankly ahead. 

A very lively group caught his attention. "Yuu-chan! Good morning!" An energetic redhead shouted, sprinting past Allen, almost knocking him over to tackle the man in front of him. A girl followed casually, and sent an apologetic smile his way. 

"Sorry about him, he's a little energetic," The girl told him, "You look new," 

"I am," Allen told her, a soft smile played on his lips, "I just moved here," 

"Well, I hope you like it here, i'm Lenalee, part of Kanda Yuu's pack," 

"Nice to meet you, the names Allen," He replied. Lenalee smiled, waved goodbye and then joined who Allen assumed was Kanda. The girl was nice, and Allen strongly resisted the urge to befriend her. Being an outcast wasn't in Allen's nature, but it was his only option. It was too dangerous to get attached to anyone, he'd probably move again. Up ahead he could see the school, bigger than any school he'd ever been to. Allen bit his lip, hopefully he wouldn't get lost. He had a good sense of direction but with a school this big navigating it would probably be a difficult task at first. 

Luckily, as he entered the building, he realized all the hallways were numbered, which made his job a thousand times easier. As he walked he searched for his first hour, which was homeroom. Allen found it easily, and the teacher kindly directed him to an empty seat. A few minutes later, class began. "Okay class, before we begin, I want our new student to introduce themselves." Allen almost groaned out loud. 

He stood, and offered his classmates a kind smile, "Uh, my name is Allen Walker, i'm an omega, and I transferred here from Japan," Allen stated simply. 

"Why do you have a british accent then?" someone asked. 

"I was born in London," he told them vaguely, before sitting down. The teacher, Klaud Nine nodded before beginning her class. 

"Alright everyone, today i'm going to talk about the upcoming tournament for all packs. Your Alpha will register your pack for the tournament, if he or she chooses to." Allen raised an eyebrow as she continued. Apparently, every year in April they held a tournament to see who had the strongest and most diverse pack. It sounded like fun, and loners like Allen could partake in some of the events if they wanted to. Allen immediately rejected the idea, he definitely didn't want to participate and end up getting noticed. Undetectable. He needed to stay unnoticed. 

Allen breezed through his day, only encountering minor hiccups, until lunch finally arrived. He was sitting alone, eating his lunch in silence with a book open at his side. The book was relatively boring, but it kept his mind occupied and he didn't look pathetic. He was nearly done eating when a raven-haired teen, Kanda, shoved a small boy out of his way. The poor guy fell flat on his face, and Kanda gave a cold, unamused laugh. 

Allen knew he would regret this later, but her got up, sent a fiery glare Kanda's way and helped the fallen teen up. "Jeez, you fell pretty hard, are you okay?" He asked. 

"Y-yes thank you," the boy mumbled. Allen smiled before raising an eyebrow at Kanda. 

"Are you blind?" Allen asked, crossing his arms. 

"What? No, you idiot," 

"Then why'd you shove him?" He asked calmly. 

"I did it on purpose you fucking beansprout," 

"You're an asshole," He muttered, just as the bell signaling lunch was over rang. He made his quick escape out with the crowd, seething with anger. Who just _shoves_ people like that? Kanda Yuu apparently. Allen spent most of the rest of his day ignoring Kanda, who now seemed intent on being an asshole to him. As he was leaving the school, a tall teen tapped him on the shoulder. "Thank you for standing up for Johnny," the guy said with a smile. 

"No problem," He replied. 

The next day, Allen realized he already fucked up everything. Calling Kanda Yuu an asshole was a mistake. A huge one. Everyone was staring, and whispering incoherently. He'd been noticed, the exact opposite of what he was aiming for. His day was relatively the same, despite the newly achieved attention. During gym was when things took a noticeable change as they were running. The red-head from his first day kept giving him curious looks, and the rest of his class seemed to be holding its breath. Daisya keep looking back and forth between them, before finally saying, "Are you going to fight him or something Lavi?" Allen pretended he didn't hear him, and waited for Lavi's response. 

"Yuu needs to lighten up," Lavi said with a playful snicker. "It was hilarious to watch," 

"I still can't believe Kanda hasn't fought him," Daisya muttered, "That wouldn't be funny to watch," Allen picked up his speed and ran even faster, passing everyone with ease. He should've seen this coming, he'd challenged him in a sense by calling him an asshole. _Fuck._ Kanda was probably the strongest Alpha in the entire school. Allen cursed himself for his stupidity, he should've kept his mouth shut. It was a relief when the coach told them to get changed and leave for lunch, but then he remembered her had the same lunch as Kanda himself. 

Allen groaned and rubbed his temple. "What's wrong?" someone asked. Allen turned to find that Lavi was the one who asked. 

"Nothing, nothing's wrong." He lied with a forced smile. Lavi smirked and patted him on the back.

"If you say so little buddy," 

* * *

 Kanda was genuinely curious about this new student at his school, Allen Walker. He was bold, _really_ bold. He was the only one actively challenging him, and Kanda felt strangely excited. So, during lunch he watched the boy like a hawk, taking note of his near ethereal appearance. Silver eyes, white hair, pale pink lips, a lean muscular build, pale skin. He was truly an oddity, with his gold earring dangling from one of his ears, and his white gloves. Kanda finally got up from his seat and approached the kid, Allen didn't seem to notice until Kanda growled, "Oi shortstack,"

Allen looked up at him and glared, "What could _you_ possibly want?" 

"Why are you so fucking ugly?" Kanda snapped. 

"Um, excuse me?" Allen replied, "Have you ever looked in the mirror ponytail?" 

"Says the fucking beansprout with strange hair and silver eyes," Kanda grumbled, "No wonder no one in this school wants to be friends with you. You look like a monster." 

"At least if I did get friends they'd be real ones." Allen shot back, "Anyone who's friends with you is probably _scared_ of you." 

"Allen! Kanda! My office, now!~" Komui, the principle shouted, walking over to them hastily. Komui grabbed both of them by the wrist and dragged them to his office. Allen glared hotly at Kanda as they walked. 

Once inside the office, Komui took a seat. "Well, you two don't seem to be getting along very well," 

"Hmph, obviously," Kanda grumbled, "He's insanely annoying." 

"Right back at you, Bakanda," 

"Look, I understand this transition can be difficult. You probably miss your old friends Allen but this is probably not the best way to get new ones," 

"I don't need friends, Komui." 

Kanda clicked his tongue, and Komui sighed. 

"You do need friends, Allen. You might never join another pack at this rate."

"Who'd want _you_ in their pack?" Kanda growled. 

"Shut the hell up, fucking ponytail. Anyway, why I am the only one getting lectured here?" 

 Komi gave him an overly energetic smile, “Well I don’t have much authority over the strongest Alpha in America,” 

“Are you joking? This is ridiculous! Why are you even bothering with lecturing me if your not gonna do the same to him?!” 

“Kanda could you please step out for a moment?” Kanda rolled his eyes and happily complied, but he stayed close enough to the door to hear their conversation. This kid was much more hotheaded than he gave him credit for. 

“Allen, Mana and Neah have informed me about your situation.” Kanda heard a loud, pissed off sigh. 

“Can we talk about this after school or something? I’ve got chemistry and the bell is about to ring,” 

“I can just write you a pass, Allen. Now is as good as anytime to talk about it.” 

“I don’t ever want to talk about it,” 

“Look, I know your time with-“ But Komi never finished his sentence, Allen stormed out, looking not furious, but scared. 

“Oi fucking beansprout-" Allen completely ignored him, not so much as a glance as he stomped past with a dull look in his eyes. Kanda scowled and walked back into the office. 

“You handled that well,” he muttered sarcastically. “What’s that beansprouts deal?”

”That’s confidential,” Komui told him vaguely, “I don’t think it’d be a good idea to tell you anything unless you needed to know,” 

“Che,” Kanda grumbled before turning on his heel and leaving. Allen Walker was just a bunch of secrets waiting to be uncovered, and he was determined to find out the truth. Kanda scanned the halls as he walked to his next class, hoping to get a glimpse of the shorter male. Unfortunately he didn't see him, and Kanda spent the last hours of his day being bored, trying his best to ignore Lavi. "Yuu," the energetic boy mumbled, "Hey Yuu!" 

_"WHAT?"_

 "Jeez what's wrong?" Lavi mumbled, putting his forehead on his desk. "Is it about the new kid Allen? He's cool, please don't kill him!" 

"Che. I'm not gonna kill the beansprout." Kanda snapped, "I just want to know what his fucking problem is," 

"...And you want me to find out?" Lavi guessed, "I can do that Yuu-chan! No problem, I've been a little curious about him myself. Who even wears gloves anymore? He must be hiding _something_." 

"You two are so nosy!" Lenalee whined from behind them, "Can't you just leave him alone?" 

"Never!" Lavi told her with a giant smile, "I have a thirst for knowledge, and I must discover his secrets!"


	2. Investigation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lavi has really questionable tactics on how he gets his information... haha... (three times Lavi tried and failed to take off one of Allen's gloves, and the one time he did) a little platonic Laven, because they are best buds
> 
> Allen gets an unwelcome surprise when he gets home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like the younger generation (Allen and co.) would make their own packs while in high school, and the adults would just watch over them and the staff of the school would be their own pack. Let me explain the way I created the ranks. 
> 
> A side note: I am aware some of these characters are probably not of highschool age, but let's pretend ok.
> 
> [From most power to the least]  
> Alpha: Leader of the pack. They are the strongest, and most respected.  
> Beta: Right hand man/men of the alpha.  
> Delta: Helps out the Betas  
> Gamma: Protects the pack.  
> Elder: Older, respected members of the pack.  
> Omega: Entertainers of the pack, often hilarious and energetic. Can easily lighten the mood, but not all omega fit this stereotype 
> 
> Packs:  
>  **Marie's pack**  
>  Noise Marie [Rank: Alpha] {Miranda's mate}  
> Miranda Lotto [Rank: Beta, because she a strong woman ok] {Marie's mate}  
> Fo [Rank: Beta]  
> Bak Chan [Rank: Delta]  
> Arystar Krory III [Rank: Delta] {Eliade's mate}  
> Chaoji Han [Rank: Gamma]  
> Johnny [Rank: Omega]
> 
>  **Kanda's pack**  
>  Kanda [Rank: Alpha]  
> Lenalee: [Rank: Beta]  
> Suman Dark [Rank: Beta]  
> Link [Rank: Delta]  
> Daisya Berry [Rank: Gamma]  
> Lavi: [Rank: Omega]  
> Timothy Hearst [Rank: Omega] (he isn't in this story at all, but I just put him here ok)
> 
>  **Hevlaska's pack**  
>  Hevlaska [Rank: Alpha]  
> Cross [Rank: Beta]  
> Klaud [Rank: Beta]  
> Yeager [Rank: Beta]  
> Winters [Rank: Beta]  
> Komui [Rank: Delta]  
> Reever [Rank: Delta]  
> Eliade [Rank: Gamma] {Krory's mate}
> 
>  **Loners**  
>  Mana [Rank: Alpha]  
> Neah [Rank: Omega]  
> Allen [Rank: Omega]

_"Can you hear me, Allen?" a figure asked._ _The room was dark and cold, yet familiar. He knew exactly where he was, and it made him shudder. A light was suddenly turned on, blinding Allen for a few seconds before he recognized the figure before him. Golden eyes, dark skin, black slicked back hair. Tyki Mikk. "I said, can you hear me?" A pained whine escaped Allen's lips, before he nodded._

 _"Good, then I can continue," Tyki mumbled, producing a shiny object from nearby. Allen's body automatically tensed, and he struggled against the restraints keeping him seated in his chair. No, this couldn't be_ _happening. Not again. Tyki kneeled in front of him so they were eye level._

_"I told you this would happen, Allen. You failed, again." His voice was calm, and somewhat soothing, but Allen didn't believe his facade for a second. "This is your fault."  A scream ripped through him as a knife was plunged into his thigh._

Allen woke up on the floor, thrashing around. If he was being honest, this wasn't the first time this had happened, nor would it be the last. He got up slowly, reorienting himself. His throat was scratchy, and he didn't even bother with testing his voice. He knew it would be gone if he used it too much, probably because he'd had more nightmares last night than he could recall. He made quick work of getting dressed, not even bothering with putting bandages on today. He just slipped on his gloves, figuring it would be enough to get him through the day. Tim jumped off of the bed and followed him, his tail wagging a million miles an hour. Allen reapplied his makeup, and headed downstairs to head off to school. His walk was quiet, until Kanda and his pack members walked past. 

They were always loud and an energetic gaggle of people, and it made Allen smile. It reminded him of his time in Italy, before he traveled to Portugal. He used to be part of a pack like Kanda's, but it was a short lived experience. A good experience nonetheless. Lavi walked over to him and put his arm on Allen's shoulders. "Sorry about Yuu-chan yesterday, he's a bit moody." 

"Uh, it's no problem, it was partly my fault." Allen told him, his voice barely a whisper. "I should've restrained myself," 

"No! I've never seen anyone talk to him like that and survive, I'm lovin' this!" Lavi grinned, "You've officially become my best friend!" It was unavoidable after all, then. He was going to make friends, even if he didn't want to or mean to. Allen smiled, and he swore he saw Lavi blush. 

"Okay," Allen mumbled, Lavi's grin widened and he dragged him over to the rest of his pack. 

Lenalee beamed at him, "Hi, what's up Allen?" 

"Uh, getting dragged over here awkwardly by Lavi I guess." He replied scratching the back of his neck. "Does he always do this?" 

"Pretty much," Lenalee told him, "But don't worry, you'll get used to it," 

 "Alleeeen! Do you want to join our pack?" Lavi asked suddenly, jumping on his back. Allen mentally panicked, and he said the first thing on his mind.

Which happened to be no. "He said he doesn't need a pack, you idiot," Kanda snapped with a dramatic hair flip of his ponytail. He was right, and he still stood by his words. It was too dangerous, and always would be. 

"I hope you'll change your mind soon," Lenalee told him, "You'd be a great addition," 

"Thanks, I'll think on it," Allen replied, "It's just not a good time right now." 

"Aw man!" Lavi whined, grabbing Allen's hand pretty unexpectedly. He quickly detangled their fingers, and pretended not to notice it happened. Once they entered the school building, Allen detached himself from the group. 

* * *

 Allen ended up in the library during his fourth hour, to research a specific type of drug for health class. Fortunately this assignment was partner work, so he ended up working on it with Lavi. At this point in the day, his voice finally completely disappeared, so he resorted to writing down his responses to Lavi's neverending questions. 

"So, Allen. Why did you move to Japan and then to America?" Lavi asked, filling out a couple of questions on their worksheet. Allen took a moment to carefully craft a believable story. It was unlikely for people to leave their packs and start over.  **'Well, Mana and Neah missed America, because they were born here.'**

"Wait, wait. _Mana and Neah?_ Part of the Noah Clan, right?" 

 **'Not anymore. They defected, after a sudden change of leadership. We moved to Japan after that.'** That was a vague version of the truth.

"Oh, why the sudden change?" Lavi asked. 

**'I don't remember, sorry.'**

"Ah, that's fine. I was just curious," Lavi told him and after an awkward pause, "We're just about done with this project, buddy!" Allen smiled. Lavi let him take the reins on the rest of the paper, and they were done with fifteen minutes left in class. 

"Hey Allen, did you have a girlfriend while you were part of that pack?" Allen shook his head, and didn't elaborate. Lavi leaned closer to him and wasn’t even being subtle about it as he reached for Allen’s hands. Lavi intertwined their fingers and pouted at Allen. “So, why do you wear gloves?” He asked. Allen said the first excuse that came to mind. 

 **‘I’m a germaphobe’** he wrote simply after managing to keep Lavi from getting a glimpse of his hands. 

* * *

Lavi wasn’t believing the germaphobe excuse for a second. He’d seen a few germaphobes in his day, and Allen was definitely not one. There was a different reason he wore gloves. Allen had started to avoid him now, and Lavi was forced to use less than manly methods. Allen was always changed before anyone even got in the Locker room, so Lavi got dressed quickly to stand with Allen.

He nonchalantly leaned against Allen and bumped their hands together, Allen smiled faintly and moved his hands away.

Lavi tried again before the end of class, by trying to steal Allen’s basketball and his gloves at the same time. It didn’t work very well, because Allen was surprisingly good at basketball.

* * *

Lavi finally succeeded during lunch. Allen had caught on, and was prepared for half-assed attempts at taking his gloves, but he wasn’t prepared for Lavi’s foolproof plan.

Lavi walked over to Allen, who despite gaining a few friends, chose to sit alone. He was reading a book called, Call Me By Your Name. He didn’t seem to be paying attention. Lavi stole one of the strawberries off his plate and stared intently at the shorter boy. “Stop eating my food Lavi,” Allen said distractedly, “I’m not afraid to stab you with my fork,”

Lavi smiled a bright mischievous smile. He tilted Allen’s chin up with his hands, and leaned in closer. “What are you doing?” Allen asked, his voice coming out rough, a true look of confusion passing over his features. Lavi leaned in ever closer, to the point where there lips were only an inch apart. Lavi suddenly pulled back swiftly with a triumphant smile, dangling one of Allen’s gloves in front of him.

Allen looked down at his hands and and pouted at Lavi. “Can I have it back now?”

“So you aren’t hiding anything?!” Lavi exclaimed, looking disappointed. Allen smiled. Luckily Lavi had pulled off the wrong one.

“Absolutely nothing,” Allen told him, getting up and throwing his uneaten food away. He grabbed the glove from Lavi and continued to read, acting as if nothing had even happened. Lavi went back to his seat next to Kanda and groaned. 

"Well that's that." Lavi muttered, "He's got nothing." Kanda let out a long, contemplating sigh. 

"Did you get _anything_ of interest?" Kanda asked, with a withering glare. 

"W-well," Lavi mumbled, "I found out he's related to Mana and Neah Walker." 

"Why is that important?" Lenalee asked. 

"They were part on the Noah Clan. One of the strongest packs globally." Lavi explained, his eyes shining with knowledge. He looked a lot like his grandfather bookman in this moment. "Apparently the three of them defected when there was a change in leadership. I asked him why it changed, and he said he didn't remember. Maybe it was a few years ago and he just forgot." 

"But you'd think he'd remember right?" Lenalee mumbled, "If the change made them want to leave, you'd think he'd remember who it was that made him leave his entire pack..." 

"Exactly, so we need to figure who this new leader is." Kanda mumbled. 

"I'm gonna have to agree with you guys," Lenalee told them, "It's a strange reason to leave the most powerful pack in the world." 

"I could ask my grandfather, he'd know who the new leader is. Then we can research him." Lavi continued, with a smile. 

* * *

The second Allen got home, he took an excessively long shower. The only time he got to wear short sleeves was when he was home, but today isn't going to be that type of day. As soon as he got out, he heard unfamiliar voices and Mana greeting them with enthusiasm. Allen put on a large hoodie with the quote, _"Is it better to speak or to die?"_ Sometimes Allen thinks it is better to die. Sometimes things need to stay unsaid. He quickly covered up his scar on his face with makeup before deciding he should probably go down stairs.

Allen hurried down the stairs and was met with a sight he wasn't ready to see. Kanda Yuu sitting on the couch talking to Mana. He glared furiously at the other teen, but Kanda had his back to him. Allen walked over to the kitchen and grabbed an apple, taking a bite of it before finally attracting everyone's attention. "Is this your son?" an old man asked. Allen nonchalantly stuck his left hand into his pocket as the man's eyes scanned him. 

"Yes! Isn't he adorable?" Mana squealed, looking every bit the over-enthusiastic parent. Allen rolled his eyes. 

"He is definitely cute," the man said, looking slightly annoyingly jolly. "Don't you think so too Yuu?" 

Kanda raised an eyebrow at his father and glared at Allen. "If cute means disgusting, then yes." 

"Oh yeah ponytail? Say that to my mother fucking face." Allen growled. 

"Kanda manners!" Tiedoll exclaimed.

"Allen language!" Neah scolded, making his way down the stairs. Allen and Kanda glared menacingly at each other. 

"I will," Kanda growled back, moving so quickly that Allen hardly had time to register the movement. Kanda was standing right in front of him now. Tiedoll got to his feet and made his way over to them. "You. Are. Disgusting." Allen had to look up slightly to look Kanda in the eye, and it was infuriating.

"Go get your eyes checked, you bastard." 

Kanda smiled slightly, before walking toward the door. "Che. See you at school, beansprout."

"I'm sorry about him," Tiedoll said before he exited hastily. As soon as the door closed, Mana crossed his arms. 

"Really Allen?" Neah mumbled, sighing in defeat. 

"It's not my fault he's infuriating." Allen replied, taking another bite of his apple angrily. "He was being an ass." 

"You've just gotta take it silently. Reacting like that only gives him what he wants." 

"Yeah, not reacting like that did _so_ well last time." he snapped. "I'm not going to apologize. He deserved to be knocked down a peg-"

"He's an alpha. Your an omega, you should treat him with respect," Mana told him gently.

"It doesn't matter how much respect I give him. He's still going to be a fucking asshole." 

* * *

 

Kanda ignored him fathers rambling as he drove home. "Yuu, you can't _always_ be rude! You probably hurt his feelings!"

"Good," Kanda mumbled. 

"You don't know his situation, Kanda. You don't know what he's been through. You can't treat people like that without knowing their story." 

"Do _you_ know?"

"Know what?" 

"What that beansprout's deal is," 

"Well... I do but that's personal information." 

Kanda clicked his tongue loudly.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They only transform into werewolves during full moons, if you were wondering.


	3. Secret Uncovered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lavi, Lenalee, and Kanda find something out. 
> 
>  
> 
> Kanda sees something he can't unsee.

The three of them were sitting in the library. Lavi stared at the screen disbelievingly. The silence was thick with astonishment. 

 

**Tyki Mikk.**

**Age:** 19

 **Appearance:** Gold eyes, dark hair.

 **Pack:** The Noah Clan 

 **Rank:** Alpha, current leader

 **Mate:** Allen Walker 

"This is him?" Lenalee said. "This isn't some joke, right?" 

"Allen's gay!?" Lavi exclaimed, his eye widening. Lenalee sighed dramatically. 

"No, Lavi. The surprise isn't his sexuality, it's his mate. The strongest alpha known to man is mated with  _Allen Walker!"_ Lenalee told him.

"This just raises more questions..." Kanda grumbled with annoyance. "Who in the world would leave their pack, especially if they're mated to it's leader?" 

"He told me that he and his family left after a change of leadership, but this change happened a two years ago. He definitely lied to me when he said he didn't remember who was the leader now..." 

"Maybe you should just ask him?" A timid voice said. Kanda growled and turned around to come face to face with Miranda Lotto and Johnny. 

"Yeah! Good idea guys!" Lenalee replied, with a sweet caring smile. Miranda gave her a smile and the duo went over to a different table. 

"Wait Lenalee, we probably shouldn't ask him." Lavi said. "We should probably figure out more about Allen first." 

"Ok fine." Lenalee mumbled with a pout. "But how are we going to do that?" 

"You went over to his house once right Yuu-chan?" 

"Che. Don't call me that." He growled, before answering, "Yeah, why?" 

"Well, we should hang out with him or something." Lavi replied, "Maybe he'll open up to us." 

"It's worth a shot," Lenalee said before shutting her laptop off. 

The three of them headed to lunch, after skipping their entire fourth hour to do research on Allen's previous pack. Allen was sitting in his usual spot, pouring over another book and eating by himself. The boy still refused to sit with any of the friends he'd made so far. Allen could be friendly, but he didn't want to gain attachments to anyone. it was proving to be a difficult task as all of Kanda's pack went over and sat with him.

Lavi grinned at him and Allen looked around vaguely at the crowd that now occupied his table. "What's going on?" Allen asked, closing his book for a second before glaring at Kanda, who also surprisingly sat with him. 

"We're friends, you should sit with your friends little buddy." Lavi explained. Okay, that made sense to him. He guessed. Allen's eyes locked with Kanda's.

"He isn't my friend," Allen mumbled, a satisfied smile played on his lips as Kanda growled angrily. "The idiot came to my house and proceeded to insult me. He really has no idea how to deal with people,"

"Kanda!" Lenalee scolded, "What the hell?" 

"Che, whatever." Kanda grumbled. "Fuck you beansprout," Allen growled at him before returning to his book, ignoring the seething glare Kanda was giving him. 

"So, speaking of coming over, can we?" Lavi asked, "We promise to keep Yuu-chan in check," 

"Alright fine, as long as this isn't another plan to investigate me or ssomething." Allen said, glancing Lavi's way.

"Yay! I promise not to do anything weird. I was just really curious as to why you wore gloves, it won't happen again." Lavi told Allen with a genuine smile. Allen smiled back and stared at his book for a moment before finally leaving it so he could talk. 

“So what are you reading?” Lenalee asked. 

“Nothing interesting to you guys,” Allen told her before handing her the book. She gave it a short once over before handing it back. 

“I actually own a copy, it was really good,” 

“You liked it?” Allen wondered aloud, astonished. He hadn’t expected anyone to have read Call Me By Your Name. 

“Yeah, have you seen the movie?” 

“A hundred times,” 

“Is it good? I’ve never got the chance to see it,” 

“It’s fucking amazing,”

”What the heck Allen, I thought we were friends!” Lavi whined, “Why am I not included in the conversation?” 

“You don’t like books Lavi,” Lenalee reminded him.

”I don’t like old, boring books,” he told her with a pout. 

“You wouldn’t like it,” she continues, before turning to talk to Link, who was nodding occasionally and otherwise not contributing much to their conversation. 

So Allen was stuck talking to Lavi or Kanda. Or both. Lavi stole a French fry off Allen’s plate and Allen glared at him. “You were not subtle at all,” he mumbled. 

Lavi grinned. “Did I make the short stack angry?” He mocked with a mischievous smile. 

“I am not that short!” Allen told him. 

“You are too,” Lavi told him. 

“Oh my god, how do people not strangle you?” Allen muttered darkly. 

“It’s a struggle,” Kanda mumbles, and Lavi screeched. 

“You guys are so mean!” He whined, latching onto Lenalee dramatically. 

Lenalee soothingly pat him on the head and continued her conversation with Link. Lavi smiled, a kind of smile he'd never used before when looking at anyone. And that smile was directed at Lenalee. Were they mates? Was he hoping they'd become mates? Was Lenalee oblivious? 

Allen glanced at Kanda and then looked away when he was met with cold, cobalt eyes already staring at him. The sight was familiar, so familiar. He couldn't stand to look at him. Allen couldn't even bare to sit at this table anymore. "I'm going to the bathroom, I'll be back" Allen mumbled vaguely, before making a quick departure to the nearest bathroom. He quickly hid in a stall, taking deep calming, breathes. He clenched his fists and stared at the ceiling light to help orient himself. He was barely aware of the sound of someone walking in. He hurried to quiet his breathing. Someone knocked on his stall before saying a in a familiar voice, "Are you okay?" 

"Go away," Allen wheezed out, "It'll be over soon,"  
  
"I may be blind, but I can still hear, Allen Walker." Marie told him softly. "Take deep breathes."

"I _am_ , leave me...alone," Allen growled. "It'll...be over soon,"

"What triggered the panic attack?" Marie asked.

"That...doesn't-"

"I saw you when you looked into Kanda's eyes. You looked like someone just shot you,"

"His eyes reminded me of someone," Allen wheezed out, before taking a much needed breath.

"Who?"

"I can't tell you,"

* * *

 Later that day, he was sitting on his couch, Mana and Neah were shopping for something and he had the whole house to himself for a while. There was a knock on the door, and Allen hurriedly untangled himself from his blankets and looked through the hole in the door. To hi relief, it was Lavi, Lenalee and unfortunately Kanda. He proceeded to unlock all four of the locks on his door before opening it. 

 "Why do you have so many locks on your front door?" Lavi asked as he walked in. 

"I'm a cautious person, I guess." Allen replied as they all walked into the living room. Tim, his pit bull popped his head out from under the pile of blankets. Allen could hear his tail thumping on the floor, he glanced between Allen and the trio behind him. "Friends," Allen told him, and the pit bull launched himself onto Lavi excitedly. 

"He's so cute," Lavi told Allen with a big goofy smile. 

"I brought a movie for us to watch, but I was thinking about playing truth or dare." Lenalee told them all. 

Allen shrugged, "That's fine with me." Lenalee went first, asking Lavi truth or dare. To which the red head responded with dare. 

"I dare you to kiss the most attractive person in this room." Lenalee said. Allen raised an eyebrow as Lavi grinned and walked to a nearby mirror and kissed himself. Both Allen and Lenalee collapsed into a fit of laughter. Kanda remained stoic, staring at the wall with a bored look. The game went on for about thirty minutes, with the four of them doing ridiculous acts and laughing. Kanda went to the bathroom for a few minutes, and the game only stopped when Allen got a call. "Ooh, is that your boyfriend Tyki?" Lavi cooed, and then immediately slapped his hand over his mouth.

Allen's finger hovered over the answer button, his eyes wide. He stared at Lavi. He glanced around worriedly. "Y-you need to leave." Allen told them, before he declined the call. 

"Allen we're sorry-" Lenalee told him, trying to amend Lavi's mistake. 

"You all need to leave now," Allen told them again, "Please. It's not safe here anymore." 

"What do you mean?" Lavi asked. Kanda returned from his trip to the bathroom. 

"What'd you do baka usagi?" Kanda growled. 

"I just said-" 

"Don't say it again!" Allen warned him, "You need to leave, please." 

His phone rang, and Allen nearly dropped it to answer it. He walked to front door and motioned for them to leave. They reluctantly did so, Lavi apologizing the whole time. Allen closed the door and all four locks clicked audibly. "Hello?" Allen said into the phone. 

"Allen?" Road whispered. "We're coming to America." 

"What? Why? Isn't Brazil safe?" 

"Not anymore." Her voice shook with fear. "His men are looking here, and we need to go," 

"Alright, just be safe okay?" 

"Are you safe?" Road asked, "You sound a little frightened."

"A friend of mine said his name, I know it's dumb but I-" 

"I get it, it's ok Allen. Just lock the doors, we'll be there soon."

The call ended and Allen ran his shaking fingers through his hair. Tim kept trying to comfort him, but it wasn't working. He couldn't calm his breathing. The door opened and two figures stepped inside. "Allen? Are you okay?" A soothing voice asked. Mana. That was Mana's voice. 

Allen bit his lip anxiously. Tim whined and nudged him, Mana and Neah put their bags on the table and went over to him. "What's wrong? What happened." Neah asked gently. 

"Weren't your friends supposed to be here?" Mana asked. Allen nodded. 

"They were," He finally managed to say through his fear. "I sent them away because-" He took a breath, "One of them said his name and I-" 

"It's perfectly safe here, Allen," Neah told him, rubbing soothing circles into his back. 

"Road, Skin, and Jasdevi left Brazil. They're headed here because it isn't safe there. It isn't safe _anywhere_."

"It's safe," Mana whispered, "It will always be safe here for you." 

"Okay," Allen agreed. 

* * *

 

Kanda sat in his room with Lavi and Lenalee. "We really freaked him out," Lenalee began. 

"I didn't mean to say it." Lavi said for the umpteenth time. "I didn't know he'd react like _that_ ,"

"We still have no idea what's going on." Lenalee mumbled. 

"I found something." Kanda told them. "I searched his house while you guys distracted him. I found a picture and it's really strange." He showed it to them, in the picture was a tall man with a weird mask, who was obviously the previous alpha of the Noah Clan, hugging someone who was obviously Tyki and another male. He flipped over the photo to reveal the names written on there. 

_From left to right. Allen Walker, Tyki Mikk, The Earl._

He flipped the photo over again. "He looks completely different. Unrecognizable." 

"Maybe he just dyed his hair." Lenalee commented. 

"His eyes are a totally different color. His skin is paler, and he didn't wear gloves in this picture." Lavi observed. 

"Holy shit, you're right." Lenalee mumbled. "How is that possible?" 

"This is so weird. What the heck is going on with this kid?" 

"Is it bad I really want to figure it out?" Lenalee mumbled. 

"I still can't get over how terrified he looked. Why would he be so scared over me saying his mates name?" Lavi wondered. 

Kanda stared at the wall, his mind was running a million miles an hour. Why would he so scared? 

He acted the same way when he rushed to the bathroom during lunch earlier that day. Kanda hadn't missed the change in his attitude, and it intrigued him. Was he afraid of Tyki, or something else entirely? 

Just what was Allen Walker hiding?


	4. Short-Lived Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allen's friends finally make it to America, and Kanda finally snaps. What is he really hiding? Will we ever know?

The next day, Allen acted if nothing had happened. Lavi apologized again, and so did Lenalee. Kanda just clicked his tongue and tapped the hilt of his sword Mugen. They were enjoying their lunch when three strangers entered the cafeteria. Allen looked up, and smiled widely. Lenalee glanced at them, and then back at Allen. "Allen!" Road yelled and he got up to hug her. The entire lunch room was watching them now. Jasdevi and Skin crushed him in a hug as well. "How are you?" they asked. 

"I've been better." He told them, "How was Brazil?" 

"Dreadful," Road said dramatically. "His men are like rats. They're everywhere there now." 

"I'm glad you left when you did," Allen said, "I haven't seen you guys in so long! How long are you staying?" 

"Are you going to introduce us?" Lavi asked, poking Allen in the side. 

"Oh, right." Allen mumbled, "This is Lavi, Lenalee, Link, Suman, Daisya, and lastly Kanda." 

"It's nice to see you made actual friends for once Al," Jasdevi said with a grin. "My name is Jasdevi, my two mates are Road and Skin." 

"They call themselves the Triple Threat," Allen joked, with a bright smile, brighter than anyone had ever seen it. It took Kanda by surprise, he was nearly enthralled by it. 

"We're leaving for Canada next week" Road said, before taking a seat. "We just came to visit for a day." Allen nodded. "Where are Mana and Neah? They didn't answer our call."

"They went to a convention or something, i'm not sure," Allen told them, "They won't be back until your gone." Jasdevi pouted.

Everyone was staring at them. "So, what's the Noah Clan like?" Lavi asked. "You're in it right?" 

"We defected." 

"Why?" Lenalee asked.

"A change of leadership." Jasdevi told them. 

"That's what Allen said when I asked him about it." Lavi whined, "But that's fine. I'll respect your privacy." 

"Beansprout, I need to talk to you," Kanda told him gruffly. 

"Seriously! My name is Allen!" Allen growled, as Kanda dragged him off to the bathroom. "Why do you need to talk to me?" 

Kanda, when in the privacy of the bathroom showed him the picture he'd stolen. Allen snatched it away. "Why do you look different in it." Kanda demanded. 

"That's none of your business." 

"It's my business to keep my pack safe, and you're looking pretty dangerous to me. You look completely different. You defected from your pack and won't tell me why. You're terrified of Tyki finding you." Allen's eyes widened at the sound of his name. "I'm starting to think you did something. Something bad enough to be on the run. You even brought more of your friends here."

"I didn't do anything." Allen said softly. "Now get out of my way." 

"No." Kanda grumbled, shoving Allen into the wall. 

"Keep your hands off of me, bakanda!" Allen exclaimed, baring his teeth. His mouth was full of sharp werewolf canines. "Me and my family didn't do anything." Allen continued, trying to calm himself. He shoved past Kanda and into the lunchroom. Lavi's eyes widened at the anger glinting in the smaller boy's eyes. Kanda followed him, looking equally angry, if not, more so. 

"Leave me alone!" Allen yelled at him. 

"No," Kanda growled, grabbing his arm and nearly yanking the younger boy off his feet. "What's the real story behind you and the Noah Clan?" 

"It's none of your fucking business now back off! You fucking asshole!" Allen shouted. Lenalee and Lavi were up in an instant, ready to prevent a full blown fight. The cafeteria broke out into a fit of noise, and concerned chatter. Road and Skin were watching the pair closely. 

Kanda growled in his face and grabbed him by the shirt. "Answer my damn question." 

"No way. What're gonna do about it, huh?" Allen mocked. His fists were clenched in preparation. "Do it. Hit me." Kanda couldn't contain his rage. This kid was lethally annoying, so it was like Kanda's fist moved on it's own. The cafeteria was quiet as they all stared. His fist connected harshly with Allen's face. 

Skin, Road and Jasdevi were up and at his side in a second. "Raise your hand against him _ever_ again, and I will rip your hands off." Skin threatened. Allen clenched his jaw and glared at Kanda. 

"Is that all you've got?" he asked, as Kanda let go of him. "I know children who throw better punches than you,"

"Stop provoking him," Road told him. 

"Allen! Kanda! My office, _again!"_ Komui said, sounding angrier than anyone had ever seen him. Allen glared icily at Kanda as they walked toward his office. Komui locked the door behind them as they both took a seat. "What is going on between you two?!" Komui asked exasperatedly. 

"He's a threat to my pack." Kanda explained. 

"Oh, that's rich. Me, the threat? That's a great joke." Allen replied. 

"Can you tell my _why_ you've come to this conclusion?" Komui asked. 

"He's hiding something, the staff knows what it is, but you're refusing to tell me!" 

"Because it has nothing to do with you!" Allen yelled. 

Kanda sneered at him, "Even if you don't tell me, I'll figure it out myself. Even if that means calling Tyki himself." 

"Don't." Allen said tightly. "You'd be damning us all," 

"Then tell me, or i'm doing it." Kanda told him. Allen glanced worriedly at Komui.

Komui’s face had gone paler than Allen’s. Allen sighed defeatedly. “Me and Tyki had a fight, so I’m teaching him a lesson by avoiding him. My friends and I decided that we’d play a game. We made a bet that I wouldn't last three years without him finding me. I’m not one to lose a bet,” Allen told him smoothly, “I’m sure Tyki is very angry, I’ve been gone for a while,”  

Kanda stopped short, and stared at Allen. His face was perfectly neutral, and innocent looking. Kanda had a feeling that Allen was still lying, and he was just about to call his bluff when Allen’s hand brushed his bruised cheek. The emotions swirling in his eyes were unmistakable. What struck Kanda in the heart the most was how Allen touched it with a sort of familiarity, like something a kin to this had happened before, and often. The younger teen noticed Kanda’s shameless staring and closed himself off. His eyes were once again emotionless and null. 

Kanda clicked his tongue loudly before unlocking the door and leaving. Skin glared at him from his position in the lunchroom, but Kanda didn’t acknowledge him. His brain was too occupied analyzing every aspect of Allen’s face. 

* * *

Even after school, Kanda was still stuck on the fact he actually punched Allen in the face. When he first left the building and spotted the black and purple bruise on his cheekbone, he knew he’d done something terrible. 

The guilt hit him in the gut with terrible swiftness. He even resorted to taking a jog around the neighborhood and a nearby park to alleviate the weight on his chest. 

The was running along the gravel track going around the entire park when a dog ran toward him. The dog stopped, and Kanda did the same, the dog wagged it’s tail and sat down, it’s head tilted to the side. The pit bull was wearing a therapy dog vest and a leash dragged behind him. “Tim!” Allen exclaimed, before coming from the same direction the dog came from. Kanda knew the dog looked really familiar. Tim leaned forward and nudged Kanda in the thigh. Once. Twice. 

Allen grabbed Tim by the leash and didn’t even cast Kanda a single glance. The bruise looked worse than it did an hour or so ago. It was probably because of the stark contrast of his porcelain skin to the bruise.

Allen guided his dog past Kanda and didn’t look back. Kanda grumbled loudly before taking off at a full sprint. The only noise was the slight clinking of his black track jacket zipper as he ran. He ran past a park bench, and onto a dirt trail that went through the woods. 

A jumble of scents assaulted him as he ran, the smell of wood, moss, leaves and something else. Something like warm tea or mint. It reminded him of Allen. It probably was him, because they younger boy came from this direction. Out of curiosity he followed the teens trail. 

He slowed his sprint to a jog and squeezed through the trees. He ducked under low lying branches and ended up standing at the edge of a cliff. A few yards ahead of him was a calming waterfall. He followed the scent to the very edge.

Kanda scanned the area for a while, before leaving. He jogged all the way back to his house, his breathing heavy and ragged.  His phone buzzed in his pocket, and he didn’t bother to look at the number before answering. “Who is this?” He growled.

* * *

Allen stood at the cliffs edge, gently petting Tim. Today hadn’t been the best day, and he’d be lying if he said it wasn’t partly his fault. Allen did provoke Kanda into punching him, and he didn’t tell anything that would satisfy Kanda. He could’ve told him some of the truth, enough to keep Kanda in check, but it was too soon. He’d never be ready to talk about it. Maybe he’d been trying to inadvertently impress Road, Jasdevi and Skin. 

He didn’t know for sure, but he certainly didn’t put all of the blame on Kanda. Allen sat down in the clearing and Tim curled up in his lap. The dog could sense when Allen was distressed. The dog whined, and nudged his head under Allen’s hand. 

Allen pat the dog on the head and closed his eyes. God this was a mess, but he was glad Road, Jasdevi and Skin got to visit. They were going to stay in Canada, and would probably stay there for a while. 

He took a deep breath to center himself, and to shake off all the negatives of today. He would explain everything to Kanda, the real truth, if he ever had a chance. He wrapped his arms around Tim and kissed the pit bull on the forehead. Tim wagged his tail and licked Allen’s nose. 

Allen rested for a few more minutes until he finally gained enough willpower to get up. Life was becoming a bigger and bigger struggle as time went on. His time in Japan was quiet, and peaceful until Tyki’s pack members invaded the place, looking for him. 

He’d nearly come face to face with one of them, and that fear and terror that ripped through him stayed with him when they moved to America a few weeks ago. He hadn’t had anyone to talk to in Japan, he didn’t have any friends, nor enemies while he was there.

This time it was different. He had a few friends, but Kanda was definitely an enemy. He was practically feral. He was cold, cruel and stoic. That did something to Allen. It made him angry and dangerously bold. There was something else to him though, something just underneath the surface, something softer. It made Allen wonder about every aspect of Kanda. It made him feel bad for provoking him earlier today.

He climbed up from his spot on the ground and started his walk back to his house. The leaves and twigs crunched beneath his feet. Tim trotted next to him, sniffing everything in sight, and he even tried to eat a beetle. Allen tugged on the leash to signal to Tim to hurry up. The pitbull sniffed the air for a few seconds before running, the leash slipped through Allen's fingers and he sprinted after his dog. He followed Tim's scent as he ran just behind him, but unable to see due to all the trees and undergrowth. Allen finally reached the gravel trail outside the trees, and saw Tim sitting and wagging his tail at Kanda. The very male he'd been thinking about. 

Allen quickly grabbed Tim and made his hasty retreat. Once he was well enough away, he settled on a relaxing walk the rest of the way home. Allen stopped walking once his house came into view. The door was wide open, which was odd. He walked all the way to the doorway and tentatively took a step inside. It was quiet. Everything was still in their rightful places. His heart was beating rapidly in his chest as he walked through the whole house, listening for any movement or growls from Tim signaling that there was someone in the house. Notes were tacked to the walls.

_'Did you think you could escape?'_

One was tacked to Mana's room.

_'I'll be here to reclaim my property'_

He saved his room for last. His door was wide open, and everything was thrown everywhere. He walked over to his dresser that had been tipped over. There was a paper tacked to the wall. He couldn't breathe as he stared at the note. 


	5. Scarred

_'Finally found you. Don't think I've forgotten you, Allen. You'll pay for_ _running from me,'  -Tyki_

Aderlinaline took over as Allen grabbed his phone out of his pocket. He didn't bother to look at the contact as he called the first number, and the phone merely rang once, before a familiar gruff voice answered. "Who is this?" Kanda growled. Allen nearly sobbed, thankful he'd called someone that lived nearby. "Hello?" Kanda grumbled, obviously growing impatient. 

"Kanda?" Allen mumbled quickly, his brain catching up to the world around him. "Sorry you were the first contact in my phone. But I-I-" 

"Spit it out, beansprout," 

"It's just, someone broke into my house," Allen told him, "I know I s-shouldn't be asking you this, but c-could you-" 

"Che. I'll be right there you idiot," Then the call ended, and Allen tore all the notes off the walls and threw them in the trash. He didn't wan anyone reading them and asking questions Allen would never have the courage to answer. He took Tim outside and waited for Kanda, anxiety and fear coiling in his gut. When the taller teen showed up in his truck, he didn't say a word as he walked inside the house and emerged a few minutes later with a bag. He handed Allen the bag and walked towards his car. 

"C'mon," Kanda told him, "Let's go, I checked your house. You'll crash at my place, Tiedoll already agreed." Allen raised an eyebrow and Tim followed Kanda, his tail wagging the whole way. Allen closed and locked the front door or his house before he climbed in the car apprehensively. Tim hopped in with him, and Kanda drove off. It took only a few minutes to get to the other boy's house, and then Allen suddenly wondered how exactly Kanda _found_ his house. He didn't give Kanda his address, yet Kanda had no trouble finding him. He pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind and exited the truck.

Allen followed him into the house, which was massive. Kanda lived in the richer part of the town where other alpha's lived, and it gave Allen anxiety even being this close to the other alphas in the area after what had happened. He only relaxed slightly when Kanda locked the door as they came in. Tiedoll walked down the stairs to greet them, and he smiled when he saw Allen. "Good afternoon Allen!" He said cheerily. "I'm glad your fine. You'll be safe here, no one would dare break in,"

Kanda clicked his tongue, as if he was annoyed with his father. He walked past Tiedoll without a word, but Allen thanked him for letting him crash for a night or so. Then he followed Kanda up the stairs to an empty room. The room was bigger than his own at home. "You can sleep here," Kanda told him, "Take a shower and go downstairs for dinner," Then he left, walking to a different room that was probably his. Allen looked in the bag Kanda had packed for him and bit his lower lip harshly. Of course Kanda didn’t know what kind of clothes Allen preferred to wear in front of people. Of course he didn’t know the real reason why he wore gloves. This was his punishment, Allen thought, for keeping secrets. 

Allen grabbed some underwear, a white t-shirt with a skeleton on it in black, and a pair of athletic shorts. He walked into the private bathroom connected to his room and started up the shower. Allen threw off his clothes and took a quick shower. He hated looking at himself for a long time, it made him remember too much. The scars marring his entire body told a story. A long, gruesome, painful, story. A story he preferred to forget in all honesty. That was impossible unfortunately, because the scars wouldn’t vanish. They were permanent reminders of every hardship he went through while being with Tyki.

He washed his hair and body quickly, before getting out. He attempted to keep himself from looking in the mirror, but he looked anyway, and cringed. The claw mark scars were on his right shoulder. Similar scars marred his torso, and bite marks were visible on his forearm and elbow. 

His other arm was red and deformed. Around his wrists were thin lined scars, and around his throat was another thick scar. These scars and his deformity were the reasons he covered up most of his physique. He quickly dressed before he looked at himself again. His calves were visible, revealing the thin scars around his ankles and the abundance of scars on his legs. 

Allen opened the bathroom door, fighting the urge to lock himself in there. Kanda was already standing in his doorway, tapping the hilt of his sword soothingly. He looked up and Allen looked at everything except him. He could feel Kanda staring at him. “Stop staring at me,” Allen muttered. 

Kanda didn’t say a word, he walked closer. His gaze was so intense that Allen was grateful he wasn’t looking him in the eyes. Kanda’s fingers brushed Allen’s  forehead, and it traveled down to his cheek, tracing the red scar. “Stop,” Allen snapped, grabbing Kanda’s wrist with his deformed hand. Allen quickly realized his mistake and pulled away.

“What happened?” Kanda asked, his eyes going sickeningly soft. Allen growled, his anger flaring. Of course Kanda would be the first one to see his scars and take pity on him.

“None of your business.” Allen said, before leaving his room and heading downstairs. Tiedoll was nowhere to be seen, but two plates were already set out, and the third was already in the sink. Kanda didn’t follow him, and Allen went ahead and ate quickly before calling Mana. Kanda walked down the stairs just as Mana answered the phone. Allen didn’t notice.

“Allen! Are you okay?” 

“Yeah I’m fine Mana.” 

“Do you know who broke in?” Mana asked.

”Well, I know whoever it was didn’t steal anything, and I know that they’re in league with Him. They left notes. He even signed one of them.” 

“It’s all okay now,” Mana told him soothingly, “what did the notes say?” 

Allen looked up and spotted Kanda, “I’ll tell you later,” he said. 

“Okay, well we’ll be back in a few days, just stay at Kanda’s okay?” 

“Alright, see you then,”

“Who is Him?” Kanda asked, “Tyki?” 

Allen pursed his lips together. “Yeah,” he admitted, his eyes gleaming with worry.

Kanda stared at him, specifically at all the scars that were painfully visible. They were impossible to miss. The claw marks were easily recognizable. He noticed how Allen’s usual confident manner was largely subdued. He could smell the fear radiating off of him since he pulled up in his driveway. He was tempted to comfort him, but he wasn’t sure how to do so. He wasn’t sure if it would help anyway, Allen would probably punch him if he tried. 

He noticed how the younger boy kept itching his arms nervously, definitely because he was extremely uncomfortable. Kanda took off his jacket and wrapped it around him.  Allen put it on correctly and ducked his head. “Thanks, I usually don’t show this much skin around other people.” 

“That much is obvious,” Kanda told him. “Where’d you get all those scars?”

”I...” Allen began timidly, “Can we go somewhere more private?” 

Kanda got up and motioned for Allen to follow him as he walked up the stairs. Kanda led him to his room, which had a huge bed in the middle, with an art easel in the corner. Kanda sat down on the bed and looked at him. “Is this private enough for you?”

”Yeah,” Allen said, before taking a deep breath. “These scars...some of them are accidents. Some of them were on purpose, to inflict pain.” Allen clenched his fists. Kanda watched him closely, his stomach doing somersaults the entire time. 

“Stop.” Kanda demanded, before Allen could say anything else. “Just tell me when your ready,” 

Allen released a nervous breath. “Oh thank god,” 

* * *

The next day, before Allen even had the chance to wake up, Kanda went back to Allen’s house and grabbed his gloves and concealer he’d managed to find. Kanda also looked around for the notes Allen had been telling his father about. He found them in the trash and stuffed them in his pockets. He returned a few minutes later and woke Allen up. “I got a few things for you,” Kanda stayed gruffly, putting the gloves and concealer on the edge of the boys bed. Allen sat up and thanked him. The pair quickly got dressed and ready for school in separate rooms. 

They were running a little late, so Kanda just drove them in his car instead of walking. They arrived right on time, and walked inside the building. Allen was suddenly hyper aware of the fact that he was wearing one of Kanda’s hoodies. Technically this would be an act of claiming, to tell everyone to back off of their mate. But they weren’t mates. Not even friends.

Nevertheless, people stared anyway. “I hate you,” Allen growled. 

“Like I want everyone to think we’re mates, which we’re not,” Kanda snapped back. "You'd be the last person I'd choose as a mate."

"I couldn't agree more," Allen said as people began to star shamelessly at the pair. "This is all your fault by the way," 

"What?" Kanda grumbled, "if anything it's your fault." 

"No, your the one who went back to my house _without_ me. I could've gotten decent clothes,"

"I don't even know what your definition of decent is, moyashi." Kanda mumbled. 

"Have you _ever_ seen me wear anything other than hoodies?" Allen waited for a response. "Exactly." 

"Che. Whatever." 

 "Don't 'whatever' me," Allen seethed. "Use that small brain of yours bakanda." 

"Aw! Your even bickering like an old couple!" Lavi commented, walking over to them. They had about ten more minutes before classes started. 

"Shut up!" The two yelled at the same time, shocking Lenalee who had just joined the conversation. 

"Why are you wearing his hoodie?" Lenalee asked, giving Lavi a pointed look as she said, "Because you guys definitely aren't mates."

"Someone broke into my house, and I called him. He was the first contact on my phone." 

"Why didn't you call the police?" Lenalee asked. 

"Because he knows who did it." Kanda grumbled, opening his locker. 

"You do?" Lavi wondered aloud, "Who was it?" 

Allen immediately began to look uncomfortable. He looked away and took a moment to answer, his voice was soft, "Tyki," 

"He left threatening notes," Kanda continued. "That this idiot decided to keep a secret." 

" _You_ didn't need to know." Allen snapped, "Stop snooping through my fucking trash you stalker." 

"Hmph." 

"We'll probably be leaving soon," Allen added, "Maybe we'll head to Greece this time," They walked to a deserted hallway to continue their conversation.

"You're not." Kanda growled, "Not this time. There's no point." 

"You can't boss me around," Allen replied, "I'm leaving this country before he can get here." 

"No way," Lavi told him, "Your in the safest place in the world. America is known for its abundance of strong alphas. It's also known for its peace pact called the Black Order, and if you join a pack, America is obliged to protect you," Lavi explained. "There's the Eastern Branch, The Western Branch and the Midwest Branch. We're in the Midwest Branch, and we're conveniently in the headquarters where all the most powerful alphas are. Like I said, you're safer here than anywhere else." 

Allen stared at him before laughing. "You really think so?" Allen asked. Lavi nodded. 

"Yeah, I mean, we won wars with this pact." 

"Have a little faith, Allen." Lenalee told him. "If you join a pack you'll be safe." 

"I won't ever be safe." Allen told her, "People have died saving me. Families and packs torn to shreds for me," 

Lenalee paled slightly. "Che. You'll never believe in the pact if you don't see it in action. Just join a pack you idiot." Kanda growled.

"No. It's too dangerous."

"Why?" 

"Because if your perfect little pact fails, which it will, no one in that pack will be alive." Allen told them. "And then I might as well be dead," 

"How can you live like this?" Lavi muttered. 

"What do you mean?" Allen asked. 

"In a constant state of paranoia, afraid he'll find you and murder everyone you know. What'd you even do to make him so angry? Why don't you quit worrying about it and just live?" 

"I didn't do anything, he's just like that." Allen murmured. 

"Then why'd you become his mate?" Lenalee asked, wanting to get as much information as Allen was willing to give. 

"It was arranged. I had no say in the matter." He explained. 

"So why'd you leave." Kanda demanded. 

"None of your guys' damn business." Allen said, for the upteenth time. "I've already told you too much," He stomped off to his first hour without a single glance back. Kanda watched without a hint of guilt, he still hadn't learned what he wanted. Even though this was the most Allen had told them about Tyki, he knew there was more. Something Allen wasn't telling them.

"I guess we did push him a little too far," Lenalee muttered. 

"He'll tell us everything when he's ready. I just hope he stays long enough." Lavi said. 


	6. [Past:] Italy Three Years Ago Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://dgrayman.wikia.com/wiki/Kie 
> 
> Kie is gonna be an important part of Allen's past. The reason I chose him, (Kie, he's a finder) is because I can do whatever I want with this character.  
> 

Allen stopped just before the wooden door in front of the italian style villa. He was staying with a pack known for allowing foreigners to stay with them over the summer to experience a new country. He'd been wanting to visit Italy since he was little and finally he got his chance at 15. Allen had run away from home, away from England where he'd been apart of the Noah Clan. The Noah Clan was mostly a pack full of experienced warriors, and egotistical idiots. He was glad to have a break from them, even though most of the members were like family to him. 

It was an easy decision to leave his family in the middle of the night and travel to Italy. He was sick of training and learning to fight for the pride and honor of the Noah Clan. Allen was a musician at heart and he never wanted to fight aimlessly. He was practically a pacifist, unless someone dared to threatened his father or uncle. That was when he fought, and he would always fight for his family. That would never change but the constant pressure to conform to the Noah Clan ideals and stereotypes was too much for him. Allen wanted to be free to do what he chose to. He didn't want to fight just because he could throw a punch, and that's why he escaped to Italy for a break. He needed time to find himself, to explore his likes and dislikes. Most of all he wanted to keep himself from telling his father he was gay. That was taboo in the UK, at least at the moment, unless there was a need for an arranged marriage. 

The door to the villa swung open and Allen ran a hand through his auburn hair. "You must be Red!" A taller teen said with a smile. "Welcome to Italy, please come in!" Allen of course, to avoid discovery he lied about his true identity. He followed the taller boy into the large house and marveled at the charming interior design. The only light coming in was natural light. There was only one phone as far as Allen could tell, and there didn't seem to be any TV's in sight. There were a lot of people lounging around on the floor and on the couches. The french back doors were open, allowing more air to circulate around the whole place. Now that Allen was thinking about it, all of the windows were open. People were walking around outside, and talking. Although it seemed like there was a lot of people here, it was probably less than twenty people. 

Everyone there was lounging casually, not really paying attention to him, which Allen was grateful for. "Come on, kid." The taller teen from before said, "I'll show you around. My name's Kie by the way." Kie led him upstairs into a long narrow hallway. Each room was big filled with bunk beds. Kie led him t one of these rooms and patted the lower bed. "This one's yours, you can just throw you shit on the floor under the bed and do whatever you want. We don't really do much during the summer but we do go swimming and we go shopping together. Most foreigners explore the town and make friends, most of them are here for tourism, but honestly they don't experience much. All the fun stuff is the underground, like nightclubs, bars, parties." Kie explained.

Allen raised an eyebrow. "If your looking for something fun, I'll be happy to immerse you into everything Italy has to offer." The teen continued before leaving the room. Allen put his suitcase under his bed and took a look around the house. There was a pool in the backyard, and there was a apple tree growing nearby. The villa was nice, and the fact that there was practically no modern technology in sight was comforting. He wouldn't have to deal with the distractions of the internet, nor would he be required to call and tell his family he was safe. He roamed the backyard for a while and ended up leaving to have a look around town. There wasn't much considering that they were out in the countryside, but there were a few small shops selling authentic Italian food. Allen enjoyed the food, and the people. He was on his way back to get some rest after a long flight when Kie intercepted him. 

"Wanna see something awesome?" Kie asked, taking him by the hand without a word. 

"Sure," Allen mumbled as they suddenly began walking to the outskirts of town. They walked through the forest to a quiet body of water, and Allen felt a bit underwhelmed. "It's a pond."

"It's my secret spot," Kie corrected.

"Why are you showing me of all people?" Allen asked, "We just met." 

"Because your eyes are different."

"They're blue. That's hardly different." 

"I think they're different. They're adventurous and curious, unlike these other buffoons who're here just so they can rub it in people's faces." Kie admitted. 

"Really?" Allen wondered aloud, a little skeptical. 

"Nah, i'm just messing with you. I show everyone this place on their first day." 

"That's nice of you," Allen commented, "But maybe you should show people interesting things," 

"Do _you_ want to see something cooler?" Kie asked, turning to face him.

"Anything is better than a pond," Allen told him, "I'm down to see anything," 

"I personally think this pond is awesome," Kie told him, "But there is something I can show you if you like music," Allen smiled and nodded.  "Then follow me," 

Kie took the younger male back to the villa and to a locked room. He smiled widely before speaking. "I present to you, our music room." Inside was a grand piano, a cello and a violin. All the instruments were gathering dust and looked like they hadn’t been used in a while. Allen walked into the room and brushed the dust off of the piano. “How long has it been since anyone played these?” He asked. 

Kie shrugged, “Not sure,”  Allen wiped off the dust on the bench near the piano and sat down. His fingers gently tapped the keys, and he cringed at the sound. The piano was horribly out of tune. He opened up the piano and looked back at Kie. 

"Do you happen to have any tuning equipment?" 

"We might," Kie said walking over to the closet. He came back holding a box, and Allen opened it. He smiled faintly. These tools were old, but they would do for now. He walked over to the piano and began the painstaking task of tuning the piano, which included using mutes to separate strings and tuning all the strings by ear. It wasn't ideal, and he didn't trust his perception of sound, but it sounded good enough for him. Kie had long since left by the time he was done, about two or three hours later. He was satisfied with his work and sat down on the piano bench to begin playing. 

His fingers tapped the keys with the utmost precision, playing a song from memory. It was a song only he, Mana and Neah knew. He’d learned it when he was younger. Mana had taught him the secret language that they used when they played this song, and Neah had taught him how to play the piano. The sound of him playing filled the room and traveled through the house. The only time he was truly free and at ease was when he was playing. He was just a musician and nothing more when he played. He didn't have to worry about being gay and what would happen if someone in the Clan found out. He didn't worry about not being strong enough to remain a member of his pack, nor did he have to worry about the constant threat of his pack leader being overthrown by the Mikk pack. 

The Mikk pack had been after the title of most powerful pack since the Noah Clan stole it from them. The Mikk's used to be a family that was a part of the Noah Clan, but were banished years ago because they were too harsh. They were the reason that the Noah Clan was a pack built on strength because they couldn't risk being beaten by the Mikk family. They would destroy everything Allen's family had worked so hard on creating. The Noah used to kill other packs that were potential competition, they used to exclusively breed alphas and would kill any babies that weren't. If you got beaten in a fight you were executed. If you challenged the alpha you were executed. If you were gay you'd be executed. 

The Noah Can now wasn't perfect, or fair but it was leaps and bounds better than it used to be. Now the clan would accept betas, gammas and omegas as pack members, and execution was a banned punishment. Allen's family was still trying to change laws about gay relationships, but it's punishable by banishment. 

* * *

 For the next week the entire pack he was with went swimming and shopping. Allen went with them and got to know some of the members, he learned that this pack was really loud and energetic, and he learned something else about the pack. They were all omegas. They had no set leader and they didn't care about power, all they wanted to do was live their lives away from other pack drama. It was an interesting concept to Allen, all he'd known for his entire life was drama and maintaining the power of the Noah Clan. He had a feeling this summer was going to be enlightening and freeing. He was reading a book in his bed when Kie entered the room. "Hey, Red do you want to play volleyball?" He asked, "We need another player," Allen closed his book and nodded. 

"Sure, I haven't got anything else to do." Allen told him as he got up from his bed and headed for the stairs. Kie smiled and slung his arm on Allen's shoulders. 

"Your on my team, are you any good?" He asked. 

"I can do a jump serve," Allen said as they walked outside toward the net. "I'm not bad, but i'm not extraordinary." They all began to take their places and Kie threw him the volleyball. 

"Serve first Red," 

Allen threw the ball in the air and slammed his other hand into it, sending it flying over the net at neck-breaking speed. Kie whistled, and seemed to be very impressed.

"You said you weren't good," Kie questioned. Allen scratched the back of his head and smiled.

"Well, my serves are my only strong point," he explained. The game continued and the other team served. The ball went over the net but was saved by Kie and sent back over to the opposing side. They continued to pass the net over back and forth until someone missed the ball when trying to hit it. The game was casual, just like the games played at home. The Noah Clan _was_ hellbent on protecting itself by producing strong pack members, but members still had time to relax and play games. They played for about an hour until they got bored or hungry. The only two who remained were Kie and Allen, who were trying to see how long they could hit it back and forth without it falling. 

"So what brings you to Italy for the summer?" Kie asked, serving it over. 

Allen hit it with ease and answered. "I wanted to see if the real thing lived up to my imagination." 

"Does it?" Kie asked.

"I don't know yet," Allen told him, "I was expecting more fun and old buildings. I like it so far, but there isn't anything that stands out." 

Kie smirked, and caught the ball instead of hitting it over. "There's somewhere you need to go," He said, "Follow me," 

He walked into the shed in the backyard and dragged out a motorcycle. "Hop on," He said with a smile as he grabbed to helmets and got on. "I'm a good driver I promise." 

Allen bit his lip and got on, even though he was apprehensive. Kie started up the bike and suddenly they were off, they went past the town and into the nearby city. They stopped at a bar and went inside, Kie was tall enough to pass as eighteen, and no one even checked if they were old enough anyway. Kie ordered both of them drinks and explained why they were there. "There's an underground party here. You have to buy a certain drink and drink the whole thing before they let you in." So they drank. A few seconds after they both finished a women walked past them muttering, "Follow me." 

They obeyed and she led them to a backroom and opened a door. They walked inside, and loud music was playing. It was nearly rave-like, with bright colors, glowing outfits, and electronic music playing. Scratch that. It was totally a rave. Allen had been to a rave before, but this one was different. Women were kissing other women. Men were kissing other men. Kie smiled at him, before frowning. "Did I guess wrong? Are you not gay?" He asked. 

Allen smiled, "I'm definitely gay," he said shamelessly, "I've just never seen any gay people kiss before," 

"Yeah, I heard it was taboo in the UK." Kie said. There was a few seconds of silence until Kie spoke again. "Do you want to try it?" Allen's mouth went dry, it was so sudden, so out of the blue. 

So he didn't question it.

He just let it happen.

Kie cupped his cheek and kissed him. There were no fireworks like it was described in books, but maybe that was because he was scared, or maybe because he was kissing a boy. Allen could taste faint traces of coffee and cinnamon. It was a warm kiss, and they pulled a part a few seconds later. A kiss between friends. That was what this was.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hittin u with tht gay shit yall.


	7. [Past:] Italy Three Years Ago Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this isn't all that happens in Italy for Allen, but it's the jist. the rest isnt important, and this is just to show u guys Allen's past.

It had been strange between them since their kiss a few weeks ago. He'd been making cookies with Toma and a girl named Alyssa and giving some to everyone when Kie walked in and ignored him. Allen definitely wasn't hoping to become Kie's boyfriend, he wasn't ever hoping to be more than friends. It wasn't even on his agenda, but apparently the kiss had bothered Kie more than Allen thought, even though he was the one to suggest it. After he had a few cookies and talked about french fries with a girl named Savvy and which type was better, he went upstairs to find Kie. He was worried that he'd done something wrong, or maybe Kie wasn't gay and was regretting his decision. He looked around the entire house for him, he even looked in the library, but failed to find him. 

The next day the same thing happened, but unlike last time he actually found him. He'd escaped to the backyard, all alone. Allen approached him cautiously and tapped his shoulder. "What's up?" he asked, "Did I do something wrong?" 

"No, I did something wrong." Kie said, not turning to face him. "This is wrong. I shouldn't have kissed you," 

"Why?" Allen asked, "Are you straight or something?" 

"Pan," Kie told him, "But I probably shouldn't have been your first kiss. This might not turn into anything, that might've been all that was, a kiss and nothing more." 

"I'm okay with that, and i'm okay with it becoming more." Allen said, "Whatever you want to do with this-" he gestured between the two of them, "-is okay with me."

Allen left Kie to be alone for a while, and grabbed a book to read in his bed. He was almost half asleep, the book almost boring him to death when Toma jumped into the bed with him. "Hi Toma," 

"Wanna go swimming?" He asked, "Alyssa and Savvy are coming too, They'll probably make out, so I want someone to talk to," Allen grinned and the two of them got dressed in their swimsuits. The sun was setting when they finally got down to the pool that was right by the back door. Allen just let himself relax while Toma was busy swimming laps around the pool for a while. True to his word, Alyssa and Savvy were indeed kissing and groping each other in the pool. He smiled a little bit, and they broke apart long enough to ask why he looked so happy. 

"Being gay is taboo in the UK," he explained, "I've never seen other gay people openly kiss in public," 

"Oh, there goes my dream of moving there," Alyssa groaned, "How'd you survive there?"

"I don't know," Allen admitted. "It was difficult to say the least." 

"I bet," Toma said, suddenly joining the conversation. "I wouldn't last a second there." 

"Haha same," Savvy replied. "Are you going home in August? July is almost over," All the other tourists had left already, now it was just Kie, Toma, Alyssa, Savvy, Doug and another guy named Maosa

"Yeah, unfortunately." Allen muttered, "But I'll probably come back," 

"Yeah! You could stay with us every summer!" Alyssa said, "Or if it becomes too much over there you could always join permanently." 

"You could text me," Toma replied, "To keep us all updated on everything." 

"Yeah just give me your phone number before I leave and I definitely will!" Allen told him. They all smiled and continued to relax after a few minutes of comfortable silence. After he let himself lay in the water he got out and looked in the kitchen for something to eat. He found the leftover cookies and ate some of them while sitting on the couch, staring at nothing. Now that he had time to wonder about it, he wondered what his family thought of his sudden disappearance. Mana and Neah probably understood, because they knew him best, but the other members like Road, Jasdevi and Skin were probably confused. 

He finished the last cookie and stared at the setting sun. He was really going to miss Italy after this, and he knew he'd want to come back one day. The floor creaked behind him and he looked over his shoulder with a smile. It was Kie, who looked like he'd just woke up from a long nap. Kie took a seat on the couch. "What's up-" But Allen never finished that sentence. Kie was kissing him again. And again. His hands were already in his hair, and Allen just went along with it. This would be the last chance he had to experience a relationship with another boy, and he wasn't going to waste it. 

The only thing he was thinking about was Kie's lips as the other boys lips kissed his jaw, moving down towards the ticklish skin of his neck. Kie put his hand on Allen’s chest and gently pushed him onto his back. Allen took off his shirt before Kie continued to kiss him. 

* * *

 

After spending a pleasant night together, Allen and Kie were spending some time playing the piano. Allen was trying to teach Kie some of the basics when Kie gasped. “Babe, you need to read this book!” He exclaimed, taking his hand and guiding him to the library room. The other boy walked with purpose, scanning the shelves for a certain book. 

Kie took it off the shelf and handed it to Allen. “Take it home with you after you read it. It’s a gift.” Allen smiled and read the cover. Call Me By Your Name.

* * *

The last week of his impromptu retreat from the Noah Clan, Kie asked him to go to Portugal with him until he had to leave for the U.K. Naturally, after finally establishing that they were in a relationship, he agreed. They spent that week running wild, not really caring about anything or anyone. They kissed and more. Allen cherished this moment of complete freedom with Kie. They kissed in an alleyway in front of a stranger. They kissed in broad daylight in a restaurant. They kissed literally anywhere they wanted. It was legal and celebrated in Portugal, unlike in the U.K., or Italy where it was legal, but not generally accepted. 

After that, they went their separate ways, Kie heading back to Italy, and Allen heading back to his pack after three months away. He had Toma's number written on a piece of paper in his bag, and he would text him soon about his trip back, and he had the book Kie had given him as a reminder of what they had.

Allen wasn't sure if he wanted to go home, not after experiencing true freedom to do whatever he wanted. He wasn't sure he'd be allowed back if he was being completely honest. He didn't tell anyone where he'd been going, and they probably thought he was dead or something. He sent his father a quick text on his phone and immediately received a reply.

 **Allen:** Dad, just so you know, i'm not dead.

 **Mana:** WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN FOR THREE MONTHS?! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!

 **Allen:** Italy, but that's not important. 

 **Mana:** Please tell me your coming home soon.

 **Allen:** I'm almost there

Allen took a bus to the town closest to where his pack was located. The Noah Clan preferred to be isolated from other packs, so they lived in the woods away from civilization so it took him a while to get there. Once he was within the pack limits a few men he recognized came to greet him. 

"I told you guys he wasn't dead." One of them said. 

"Hey, how was I supposed to know he ran away? I would never have the guts to do it." 

"Hey Allen how was your little impromptu vacation?" Skin asked, looking furious. 

"Enlightening." Allen replied, "I promise I won't do it without telling the Earl first." 

"You better not!" Jasdevi yelled, running over towards them. "It took me weeks to make sure my dad didn't kick you out when you got back!" 

Road laughed from her spot up in a tree, which made Jasdevi jump. "You could've invited me too, you know. I would love a vacation." 

Allen smiled. "I missed you guys," 

"We missed you too," The three said in unison. 

"Next time you go on vacation I want in too," Neah whined. "Did you know how much whining I had to deal with since you left? I kept telling him you just ran away for a while. You seemed stressed, and i'm surprised it took you that long to leave." Allen grinned. 

"The Earl would never tell you this, but when he was younger, him, Mana and I left the pack for a while too, which is why he isn't kicking you out."

"Hey! You said you wouldn't tell him that! You're making me look bad!" Mana told him, before going forward and embracing his son. The group then proceeded to go deeper into the woods closer to where the pack was. After walking a ways away they ended up in a large clearing where there were a number of tents. There was a house where the Earl spent  most his time in. The group walked inside and into the Earl's room. Allen stopped dead in his tracks. There was a man talking to the Earl. Three things were wrong with this situation. Firstly, this man was the man that saw him kissing Kie in Portugal. Secondly, the man had golden eyes, a trademark of the Mikk clan. Lastly, he was currently displaying a picture of him kissing Kie. 

Neah gave him a mischievous grin while everyone else stared at the picture in shock. He bit his lower lip and gave the Earl a weak grin. The Earl merely gave him a disappointed look. Allen could tell Jasdevi, Skin and Road could hardly keep in their laughter. Mana raised his eyebrows at him. "What is the meaning of this picture, Tyki Mikk?" The Earl asked. "You say this was taken in Portugal, am I correct?" 

"Yessir." 

"Then why bother showing me? This didn't happen here, and I have no control over what Allen chose to do when he ran away. I could say the same for any of my other pack members if they left as well. I for one am a supporter of the LGBT community and I'm petitioning for the law against gay kissing and the like to be removed." 

"That's not what I wanted to gain out of showing you this picture. I merely want to marry him, and I wanted to have proof that he would enjoy our marriage." Tyki explained. 

Allen's jaw dropped, and he immediately spoke up. "I don't even know you! I don't want to marry him, Earl." 

"We pride ourselves in allowing people to choose who they want to marry," Mana added, "And if he doesn't want to marry you, he won't" 

"He may want to rethink that." Tyki growled, "It could be the perfect alliance. I am the future leader of the Mikk pack. Unlike my predecessors I come in peace, wanting to unite. We could end all of our conflict right now. There would be no threat of war." Allen shook his head. "It could mean peace for your pack. We would be invincible." 

The Earl seemed to consider this, and Allen clenched his jaw tightly. No, he couldn't possibly be considering this. It was ridiculous. He wouldn't force Allen into an arranged marriage would he? 

"Alright then." The Earl said. "You'll be married within the hour." Allen opened his mouth to say something, anything.

Then he closed it, and walked out, only saying one word. "Fine." As he left the tent, he could hear Neah and Mana yelling. Skin, Jasdevi, and Road followed him. Allen went to his own tent and sat down. He must've looked terrified when his friends walked in, because all three of them crushed him in a hug. "We'll get the Earl to change his mind," Road said immediately. Jasdevi nodded eagerly, but Skin kept silent. 

Skin was the only one who understood the situation. This wasn't something they could prevent, the Earl had always been obsessed with making an alliance with the Mikk pack. Allen gave them a weak smile, "Well, I guess I should put on something other than sweatpants," 

"I can't believe you're getting married before me." Road whined jokingly.

"Haha," Allen replied monotone. The four of them fell silent when they heard footsteps outside his tent. Neah and Mana walked in, looking grim. Allen merely stared at them as Mana held out a ring to him. "This is my ring," Mana explained dropping it into Allen's palm. "It's an heirloom." 

"Okay," Allen muttered, "So what now." 

"You'll exchange rings, say your I Do's and kiss. That's all that you need to do, and then you can ignore him if you want." Neah told him.

"Sounds fantastic," he replied, "Let's get to it then," 


	8. A New Pack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanda doesn't know how exactly he managed to do it, but he finally learns the truth. 
> 
>  
> 
> The Yullen is starting to show.

Allen woke up from the same nightmare since he got here at Kanda's house a few days ago. He was in a cold dark room every time, and he'd wake up sweating, his heart beating rapidly. This particular night the dream continued, he was tied to a chair, and there was a figure wielding a huge knife. He remembered this memory well, and he woke up screaming. His face was on fire, and he could still feel the warm stickiness of blood dripping down his face. His breathing was ragged, he could feel sweat dripping off of every part of his body. 

It was silent, so when he heard the floorboard creak his entire body tensed. Kanda was leaning against his door frame, not looking the slightest bit tired. "Take one step in this room," Allen told him fearfully, "I'll kill you," Allen nearly cringed at the shakiness of his voice. Kanda clicked his tongue as he raised an eyebrow. 

"You'll kill me?" Kanda asked, daring to take a single step. "Come on then, beansprout." Allen didn't move. 

"Go away," Allen demanded, "Get out," 

"This is my house," Kanda told him, "I can go wherever I want, and you disrupted my painting anyway." 

"Well I won't bother you anymore, you can leave now." He snapped quickly, desperate for Kanda to leave. 

"What was your nightmare about?" Kanda inquired. Allen bit the inside of his mouth. 

"Nothing," Allen replied. Kanda rolled his eyes. 

"It didn't _sound_ like nothing." 

Allen remained quiet, and glared at Kanda. He expected a sneer in response, but Kanda kept staring at him with those intense dark blue eyes and he couldn't look away. It was Kanda who broke their eye contact by walking closer, only to resume it when he was next to his bed. "What did you dream about," 

"None of you business," 

"My house my business," 

"Go fuck yourself," Allen muttered without venom. He didn't have the energy to come up with lies. His heart was still beating too fast, but not from just fear. Was it just his imagination, or was Kanda closer than he was a few seconds ago? Soon they'd be too close for Allen's comfort. 

"Tell me," Kanda demanded, he put one finger under Allen's chin and forced him to look him in the eyes. He opened his mouth to tell the taller male to fuck off again, but before he could even utter a word, Kanda's thumb brushed his lower lip. "Are you about to tell me to fuck off, or are you going to tell the fucking truth?" Kanda asked. 

Allen slapped Kanda's hand away, a blush working it's way up his cheeks. "Fine," He stopped looking at Kanda, pretending as if he wasn't even in the room. Then he began to speak. He started with arriving in Italy at 15 after running away from the Noah Clan. 

"Why'd you run away?" He asked. Allen ran a hand through his hair. 

"It was punishable by banishment to be gay," Allen explained, "I just wanted to leave for the summer." He explained how he met Toma, Savvy, Alyssa and Kie. He didn't leave out the part about kissing him. Allen told him about his trip to Portugal with Kie, and he told him about how Kie was the first guy he'd ever dated. 

"I returned from Italy three months later in August. No one was all that mad, because when the Earl was younger he sort of did the same thing." Allen said with a slight laugh. "Anyway, when I got into the house, he was standing there - not the Earl, but _him."_

"Tyki?" Kanda wondered aloud. 

"He was there, and he was showing a picture of me and Kie kissing in Portugal. I thought he was trying to get me banished or something, but he asked to marry me. Naturally I refused, but he had an offer the Earl couldn't ignore or refuse. He offered peace between the Noah and the Mikk, so I was married off within the hour to a complete stranger from a rival pack. I gave him Mana's heirloom ring, and he gave me a ring from his father. It was scary, I was only 15 and I was married with my whole life out of my hands." Allen rambled, "After the marriage I didn't bother with trying to make it work. I was free to ignore him and pretend like we never got married, even though we slept in the same room." 

"I never touched him, or talked to him unless he started talking first. He was nice enough, at first until a while later where his temper began to show. He would get angry really fast, for no reason at all. He mostly started with yelling, but he was two years older than me, and way stronger than I would ever be. He had a quick fuse, so the yelling would quickly turned physical." Allen continued stiffly. "I didn't have the balls to defend myself, and I let it happen for a few months before it became something worse than physical abuse," He glanced at Kanda. "Two years ago, he executed the Earl in front of everyone. He claimed himself as the new leader of the pack, and I wasn't in a position to deny him anything. He reformed everything about my pack, making everything stricter, and allowing alphas freedom to discipline lower ranked pack members. Of course, no one except him did that. Tyki praised the strong and beat the weak." Allen stopped to stare at Kanda for a few seconds, who at some point had gotten comfortable on his bed and was staring straight at him in respectful silence. 

"He destroyed my home, and hurt my family." Allen told Kanda, "He gave me all of my scars, and gave me enough nightmares to last a lifetime." 

* * *

 They stayed up almost all night, Kanda tracing some of Allen's scars, asking him how got them. He wasn't happy with the younger boys answers, they were too brutal and cruel. "What about the scar on your wrists and throat?" He'd asked at one point, his fingers brushing the shiny skin on his throat. Allen swallowed, and didn't look at him as he answered, making Kanda's heart drop to the pit of his stomach. "Shackles." 

"What do you mean?" He asked. Allen looked at him, and his voice was barely a whisper. 

“I don’t want to explain it,” Allen said, twiddling his thumbs in the darkness of the bedroom. Kanda watched, with his head resting against one of the pillows, slowly but surely both of them were growing tired and fighting off sleep. After hearing everything Allen was comfortable with saying, Kanda could understand his need for secrecy a lot better. He knew for a fact that Allen would leave some things out, until he was ready to say it out loud. He was willing to wait a little longer for the whole story, or wait for Allen to get delirious with sleep before getting the rest. 

“Are you falling asleep?” Allen asked, he still looked wide awake. 

“Yes, why aren’t you?” 

“I’ll have another nightmare,” he stated simply.  

“And? It’s not like your by yourself.”Kanda mumbled, brushing his long hair out of his face, “I’m not moving,” 

Allen huffed in mock annoyance. After a moment of silence Kanda spoke.

"So what'd he do after making the reforms?" Kanda asked, trying to make the younger boy continue. Allen shrugged. 

"He brought in the rest of his pack and completely retrained us to fight better. I'll admit that their style is better than ours was, but not by much. Then we became one of the most feared packs in history, with so many restrictions that it was a struggle to prevent yourself from breaking a rule. The penalty for breaking a single rule meant death."

"What were the rules? Can you remember them?" 

"They're impossible to forget," Allen muttered. "There are twenty one rules. Seven of them limit the rights of omega's, they're not worth mentioning. One of the other rules legalize the recreational use of Wolfsbane water or alcohol, and it also legalizes using it for punishment. Another legalizes the use of silver for punishments."

Allen could feel Kanda's eyes on him, watching him as he spoke. "He had a radical view of the world. He forced that view on my pack as well. The Noah Clan went to shit so fast, and he became a tyrant and a murderer." Allen said, "He killed one of Mana's cousins Lulu Bell. He tried to execute Wisley and Sheril, but I put a stop to it." 

"How'd you stop him?" Kanda asked out of curiosity. 

"I offered up an alternative punishment for them." Allen mumbled vaguely, "He liked it and I saved them from execution." 

"What was it?" 

"I can't remember." Allen replied stiffly, his arms going tense. Kanda clicked his tongue. 

"Your terrible at lying," Kanda told him. "Tell me,"

"I can't. Not yet." Allen said, turning his face away from Kanda's view. 

"That's okay," 

* * *

Fortunately Allen and unfortunately for Kanda, Allen's father and uncle were finally back in town. The younger boy would pack us his things after school and head back home, but for now Allen was getting ready for school at Kanda's house. "Don't act like nothing happened beansprout," Kanda mumbled to him as he walked past him in the hallway. Allen raised an amused eyebrow and said nothing. A few minutes later the two of them were walking towards the school building, and they were alone for the moment until the rest of Kanda's pack would join them. 

"Oi, i'm being serious." 

"About what?" Allen turned, looking past his shoulder to look at Kanda who had slowed his pace until he was at a complete stop. His face was carefully neutral as he stared at Kanda.

"About last night. Don't pretend you didn't tell me those things." Kanda explained, walking closer. "And I expect the rest." 

"You don't need to know the rest yet," Allen mumbled, before walking past him and past the rest of his pack that was beginning to join him. Lenalee gave him a smile, and he smiled back before walking away and into the school building. Kanda resisted the strong urge to follow him, he instead glared at Lavi who was trying to get his attention. "Quit being fucking annoying," Kanda snapped. 

"Is someone mad that Allen is leaving his house?" Lavi mocked with a laugh. Kanda unsheathed his sword, and glared at Lavi. 

 _"I don't care. Stop fucking with me or I might slit your throat."_ Kanda replied hotly, angling the sword at the redheads throat. Lenalee sighed, yanking Lavi away. 

"Scary..." Lavi commented, clinging to the girl beside him. Kanda stalked off, fuming. He stomped into the building by himself and stopped in his tracks. Allen was walking towards him, no not him, towards the doors. "Wait!" Komui shouted, "Allen wait, let me explain!" 

"Fuck off!" Allen yelled back walking past Kanda. Kanda grabbed him. "Don't touch me damn it!" Allen tried to pull Kanda's hand off of him but failed to do so.

"What's going on?" Kanda asked Komui, who ran over to them. 

"Well, we have a new group of students..."

"They're not new to me! Kanda if you don't let me go right now I swear..." 

"Who are they?" Kanda asked. 

"Members from the Noah Clan. He took one look at them and tried to walk right out without letting me explain. They won't be in any of your classes." 

"I don't care." Allen snapped, yanking himself away from Kanda. "I'm leaving, and i'm not coming back." 

"Tyki would be sad to hear that," said a deeper voice. "He's been really angry lately, I wouldn't want to give him bad news." Allen paled visibly and locked eyes with a person Kanda had never seen. The teens skin was dark and his eyes were golden. Allen looked askance and bit his lip. Kanda could tell he was weighing his options.

"When will he be here?" Allen asked, his eyes said nothing. They were completely clouded. Komui looked concerned.

"A while, probably around the beginning of summer. He’s working on something right now," The boy answered, "and he is _not_ happy about not finding you until now." The stranger was smiling. There was something hidden in the boy's response, but Kanda didn't know what it was. Allen was expressionless, his fists were clenched, and Kanda could see the muscles in his jaw moving. 

"Fine." Allen snapped, "I'm going home, I'll be here tomorrow." 

"Why are you leaving?" Lavi asked, with a pout.

"No reason," Allen lied blatantly, shouldering his way past everyone. Kanda growled and followed him, the group of new students watched the two of them like hawks as they left. 

Once Allen was in the parking lot, he snarled and turned around to face Kanda. "Get the fuck away from me!" He yelled before running off. Kanda rolled his eyes, he had two options. Go to school and be bored, or spend the day with Allen who was on the verge of killing someone, and possibly offer a solution. Kanda took option two. He followed Allen down the street and all the way to his house, where Neah and Mana had just returned.

The house had been deemed secure by Kanda and his father before Allen's parents got home. Allen yanked the door open and glared at Kanda over his shoulder. "If you don't leave me the hell alone in two seconds-"

"You'll do what?" Kanda asked, pushing his way through the door. Mana raised an eyebrow from the kitchen, and Neah stopped petting Tim. "Who were they?"

"That's none of your business!" Allen yelled, pushing Kanda back with one hand. Kanda grunted. "Leave!" 

"What's going on?" Neah asked. Both boys ignored him completely. 

"It is my business!" Kanda yelled back, grabbing Allen by the collar. Mana shot him an alarmed look. "Ever since you told me the truth about Tyki, it's been my business!" 

Allen laughed cruelly. "This-" he gestured between them, "Me telling you shit. Was a mistake, fuck you," 

"What the hell is going on?!" Mana exclaimed, finally gaining their attention. 

"Nothing," Allen lied. He looked ready to throw up.

"Tyki is coming in a week or two, and he sent some members of the Noah ahead of him," Kanda told them, "And this stupid beansprout left school as soon as he saw them." He gave Allen a concerned look.

"WHAT?" Neah screeched, making Tim jump off the couch. Mana's skin turned white. 

"You were just going to lie to me about this Allen?" Mana snapped, Allen looked at his shoes and said nothing. "You do know what this means, don't you? He's either going to kill all of us, or force you to join his pack again. And this time you won't survive what he'll put you through." 

"I was going to leave," Allen told them. 

"And go where?" Mana asked. 

"Back. I'd go back," Allen told him.

"You'd die." 

"I don't care, he might leave you alone." Allen explained.

"You know he won't," Neah said

"He'll kill me anyway," Allen mumbled.

"Join my pack," Kanda told him. "That would make you protected from any foreign threat. Mana and Neah could become teachers and join the pack that the staff started." 

Mana and Neah seemed to calm down once Kanda said this, but it made Allen anxious. "No way," Allen mumbled. "I can't- I won't." Mana opened his mouth to speak, but Kanda held up a hand and dragged Allen to his room. He shut the door and crossed his  arms. 

"Why not?" Kanda asked, "Are you afraid of me?" 

"No." Allen snapped. "I'm scared of what he's going to do once he realizes I joined a different pack. It'll be worse than death." Allen told Kanda, "It would be less painful if I just..."

"Don't even go there." 

"I just-" Allen stammered, "I can't put your pack at risk like that." His hands were shaking, and Kanda couldn't help but feel a sharp pang in his chest. "What if someone gets, hurt. What if you get hurt or something. I don't know. I can't risk it-" 

Kanda pulled him into his chest and Allen stopped talking, his arms wrapped around the smaller boy's frame. "W-what are you doing?" Allen asked, unaware that his parents were peeping on them. 

"It's called a hug, idiot" Kanda replied, and Allen huffed an annoyed sigh into Kanda's collarbone. Allen tentatively hugged him back, a small smile on his lips. 

"I'll join, I guess," Allen told him, "What do I have to do?" 

"You had to get permission from an Alpha and prove that you're strong. You've already proved to me that you're strong, since your first day of school." Kanda explained, "You don't have to do anything else,"  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Rules  
> 1\. Never disobey an alpha  
> 2\. Never talk back to an alpha  
> 3\. Omega's are not allowed to disobey anyone of higher rank  
> 4\. Omega's are not allowed to cheat on their mate  
> 5\. Omega's do not leave their house unattended by their mate  
> 6\. Omega's wear what their mates want them to wear  
> 7\. Omega's are not allowed to speak to an alpha outside their pack  
> 8\. Omega's are only allowed to become mates with a member of a higher rank. The alpha arranges the marriages  
> 9\. Omega's can be disciplined in any way their mate sees fit  
> 10\. When training, you are not allowed to kill your training partner  
> 11\. No one is allowed to defect from the pack unless it is by death  
> 12\. No one is allowed to challenge the current alpha  
> 13\. Every pack member must participate in daily training for at least three hours  
> 14\. Any request made from an alpha of a different pack must be fulfilled by any member of the pack  
> 15\. During alliance meetings each pack must represent a fighter. The member of the lowest rank is required to wear a blindfold and fight with the other members until a winner is announced, omega's are rarely chosen  
> 16\. Any punishment given is delivered by the alpha  
> 17\. No punishment is too severe  
> 18\. Wolfsbane water/alcohol is legal for recreational use and for punishment  
> 19\. Silver is legal if being used for punishment  
> 20\. Every member must wear the pack uniform, which consists of a skin tight sleeveless black shirt made of leather, and dark colored skinny jeans when at an alliance meeting  
> 21\. An alpha may kill anyone at any time for any reason


	9. The New Students

Allen was dreading going to school the next day, after a sleepless night. Not only would he be once again around members of the Noah Clan, he'd also have to hang around Kanda all day. He couldn't really decide which was worse, but he knew deep down that today was going to be a bit of a mess. It was a tremendous effort to drag himself out of bed this morning, and walk down the stairs. Allen walked into the kitchen to find that Mana and Neah were lounging casually around. He found it very strange that neither Mana or Neah seemed anxious about this, or about being in a house that had recently been broken into. He decided to ignore it for now, and headed off to school. He was used to walking with Kanda's pack, so when he eventually joined them it felt normal. Lavi jumped onto his back, talking loudly into his ear, "So you finally decided to join our pack?!" He asked excitedly. 

"Yeah, I guess." Allen told him, "Are you surprised?" 

"Not really," Lenalee commented. "I figured you would, especially since a group of Noah showed up yesterday," Lavi nodded with a smile. 

Allen didn't comment, and put one earbud in his ear. The way they said it made it sound like he was a coward, which he definitely wasn't. Kanda finally joined them, giving Allen a mere glance before huffing and ignoring everyone like usual. They were getting closer to the school, and Allen could feel his muscles tensing, his body preparing itself to run or to protect itself, he tried to stay as calm as possible but it was going to be difficult. Allen fared pretty well when they went inside, surrounded by other students and packs. He walked to his first class as calmly as he could. As he took his seat, finally relaxing, he saw a familiar dark skinned guy pass his door and wave at him with battle-hungry eyes. Allen ignored him, and focused himself on all his classes. Throughout the day he wasted no time during passing time. He always went straight to class without sparing time to talk with anyone, constantly feeling the need to look over his shoulder, but resisting the urge. 

He was grateful for gym for once, where he could truly relax. The classroom was open, and it would be easy for him to escape if he needed to. Lavi and Daisya were watching him, he could feel them staring at his turned back as he ran ahead of them. He pointedly ignored them even as class ended. 

* * *

Kanda had been worried about him, he admitted. He'd been worried that that stupid beansprout would run at the first sign of his previous pack, and he'd been ready to stop him if he tried. To Kanda's surprise, Allen remained as calm as could be on the outside. He could tell the other teen was about to explode with anxiety, but didn't do anything, this wasn't really Kanda's business. That didn't stop him from worrying. As Lavi and Daisya walked in alone, without Allen in sight he huffed loudly and shot them a pissed glare. "Where is he?" 

Lavi looked behind him and then looked back at Kanda. "He _was_ behind me a few seconds ago," He said, and Daisya nodded. Kanda rolled his eyes and was about to stand up when Allen walked in, four members of the Noah clan trailing him. The one from yesterday was holding his bleeding nose. Allen looked beyond pissed. "Who did that to that guys face?" Lenalee asked, tapping Allen as he sat down. 

"I did," Allen snapped.

"What? Why?" Lenalee asked. 

"Because you don't fuck with Tyki's mate, ever." One of them told her as the four of them walked past. The others laughed, and Allen ignored them completely, and Kanda raised an eyebrow. 

"What'd he say to you?" Lavi asked. 

"Nothing." Allen told them dead seriously, "He almost touched my shoulder and I punched him in the face."

"Damn," Link commented looking up from his phone. Allen nodded and put his head on the lunch table, closing his eyes. He sat that way for a long time until he heard the bell signaling the end of lunch go off. He wasn't in the mood to deal with the Noah Clan anymore as he stuck close by his new pack. He could feel them watching his every move as he went to his class, which he somehow had with Lavi now. It had been strange, in every class he had at least one member from Kanda's pack in it now when there hadn't been one before. 

He guessed Kanda was behind it, the older teen would get whatever he wanted just because of his rank. It was useful, but also unfair. Lavi smiled widely at him as he sat down, surprisingly Allen found the energy to smile back. The majority of class was calm and easy, basic chemistry and worksheets until his phone vibrated on his desk. At first he grabbed it and almost declined the call, but then he happened to look at the contact. "I'll be back, I have to answer this," He said as he got up and walked out into the hall. He answered and held the phone up to his ear. "How'd you get this number." Allen demanded. 

"How do you think I got this number, Allen?" Tyki asked, his voice the same as it was a few years ago. Allen chewed the inside of his lip and walked towards John's class. 

"John, right? He stole my phone and told you my number" He managed to reply calmly. 

"Correct. Are you walking to his class now?" Tyki asked. 

"Yes, and i'm going to smash this phone to pieces." Allen growled, as he threw the door open.

"Did you join a new pack?" Tyki inquired, "You know what will happen if I find out." 

The class inside went silent as Allen went inside. Kanda looked up from his phone. He'd been texting Lavi about Allen, but the redhead told him that Allen had left to answer a call. He was surprised when Allen opened the door to his classroom. Allen ignored him and threw his phone at a member of the Noah Clan, whose name was John. John was all the way in the back of the classroom, so the phone collided with the wall and the screen shattered, and landed on the floor. 

Allen turned and left the classroom, giving John the bird. John suddenly started laughing, clutching at his sides. Kanda glared at his teacher, who was about to go after Allen. Kanda stood up as the bell rang, ending the last class of the day. He resisted the urge to snap John's neck just for pissing Allen off, but he felt obligated to find Allen. He left the classroom in a hurry, attempting to find him before anyone else did. He caught up to him as they passed the lunchroom, he grabbed the younger boy's shoulder and turned him around. Allen just pushed him away with the palm of his hand and started walking again. 

Kanda grabbed his wrist and yanked him back. "Stop ignoring me." Kanda demanded. "What happened?" 

"John gave Tyki my number." Allen stated simply. "He called me, and I didn't handle it well." 

"What did he say," 

"He asked if I joined a pack and threatened me. Nothing new." Allen told him coldly. "I really shouldn't have joined your pack. John is probably telling him now, and he'll come sooner, looking for a fight" Allen looked paler than usual. He didn't look scared or anxious, he looked numb. He picked up his pace and Kanda matched it. 

"Don't." Kanda mumbled. 

"Don't what?" Allen asked.

"Leave. Don't leave my pack." Kanda said, registering that they were outside now, and close to his house. "And don't push me away either." 

"I'm putting you guys in danger." 

They passed Allen's house. Where were they headed? 

"Everyone will be in danger either way. People die all the time, it's part of life." Kanda told him. "Leaving won't do anything. Where are you going?" 

"Anywhere but here." Allen replied, suddenly taking a sharp turn into the forest. Kanda could smell his anger and fear lurking just beneath his skin, it didn't scare him or surprise him at this point. He was used to Allen's personality changing like the flip of a switch when Tyki was involved. He would go from perfectly calm and nice, to an angry, moody, scared teenager with issues Kanda had no idea about. Kanda followed him, curious to see their destination, and concerned that Allen might do something stupid if he wasn't there. 

They ended up at the clearing Kanda found a few days ago when following Allen's scent after running into him at the park. The younger boy stood at the very edge of the cliff and huffed loudly. "I have to." Allen told him, "The consequences..." he trailed off. 

"What consequences?" Kanda asked, staying a respectful distance away. "What will happen?" 

"There are three ways this could go down. First, he will assume we're sleeping together." Allen said, not turning around. Kanda couldn't help as a blush colored his face. "He'll assume I've betrayed him in every way I can just to piss him off. Tyki will be pissed and ready to kill me, and you." Allen stopped talking for a moment. "Or, he'll immediately force me to leave your pack and rejoin his. I'll probably die within a week or less because he'll make sure I regret ever daring to leave. Lastly, he might keep me alive and torture me until I kill myself. Either way the end result is the same for me, but I'd rather not get you and your pack killed in the process." 

"Or not." Kanda said, "What if you stayed and I protected you?" 

"But..." Allen began. 

"You know how he fights." Kanda told him, "You could teach me how to beat him." 

Allen stared at him. And stared.

Kanda could see him thinking on it.

"No," Allen told him, "There's no point in learning how he fights. It's all about you strong you are and how you fight." Allen took a few steps closer, until he was close enough to touch. "I've never seen you go all out and fight someone, but i'm sure your good at fighting. You've definitely got muscles, and you definitely look strong, but strong enough to face Tyki and live is something for another day." 

* * *

Kanda was sitting in his fourth hour, minding his own business when two members of the Noah clan, John and Viper began having a conversation just loud enough for Kanda to hear. Their heads were leaned down close to each other, and they didn't seem to be talking loud enough on purpose. He listened carefully, pretending to do some of his work as he eavesdropped on them. 

"Do you think he's in a relationship with the leader of that pack?" John asked, looking curious. 

"Possibly. We don't have any evidence to prove that they are though, so we'll just have to observe. If he's smart he'll at least steer clear of anyone Tyki could mistake as affair material. He's already digging his own grave just by being in another pack," Viper replied. 

John shrugged, as the bell rung, signalling the beginning of lunch. Kanda curiously continued to listen to their conversation. So far they weren't really talking shit on Allen. "I think he is, or will be. He seems like the type to sleep around with alphas." Kanda couldn't help but growl angrily, making John jump and look back fearfully. Kanda shouldered his way past them and to his table where Allen had just sat down. He tried to remain calm and pretend like they hadn't belittled Allen like that. 

He was fine, he was in check and barely containing his anger when Allen looked up at him. He had bags under his eyes and he looked bone tired. "Your practically fuming, what's up?" He asked casually, with a yawn. Lavi looked up from his chicken fried steak and raised an eyebrow. 

"He is?" 

"He's about to break his fork," Lenalee pointed out. 

"Nothing," Kanda said, with his signature 'che.' "What's up with you? You look exhausted." 

"I was doing homework all last night. I waited until the last second to do my essay." Allen told him, rubbing at his eyes, but Kanda could see through the lie easily. He wasn't doing homework last night, he was up worrying. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw John stand up, but ignored it for the most part. He was busy distracting himself by watching Lavi joke around with Allen. The younger boy tilted his head back and laughed at Lavi's joke, but Kanda was too busy staring into those silver eyes to know what the joke was about. Allen looked a little more energetic, until John came up behind Allen and put his hand on his shoulder. "Hey," 

 _"What."_ Allen snapped, a fire raging in his silver eyes as he stared him down. 

"So how are you going to explain all this to Tyki?" John asked. He said his name so loud, that Allen's face visibly twitched. 

"Explain what?" Allen asked, as the table went silent.

"How your cheating on him while your married to him." 

"I'm not in a relationship with anyone." Allen said, yawning again, “I’m too tired to deal with you.”

"Oh, please,” John replied, “you’d fuck anyone in this room if they asked,” the boy’s eyes glittered in amusement, waiting for Allen to explode in fury.

Allen’s reaction was quite the opposite, his face remained emotionless. Bored, even. Allen fought the urge to let his anger boil over and consume him. 

Kanda wasn’t faring as well as Allen was, and he wasn’t sure why. He shouldn’t care about Allen, or what people said or did to him. It was against his usual nature to care, yet here he was, getting pissed off because of petty words spat by some piece of shit. Maybe that night spent with the younger boy had made him soft. Maybe that was a good thing. 

John’s hand brushed Allen’s collarbone as he threw his hand around Allen’s shoulders. “Of course...there was always one person who didn’t need to say anything to get you in bed,” John laughed.

“Shut up,” Allen snapped, his jaw clenching fearfully. 

“Tyki had his ways with you.” He looked around at Lenalee and Lavi, “He could make Allen do _anything._ With the snap of his fingers, he could make him break his own hands.”

“That was a long time ago,” Allen muttered, his eyes cold and angry. 

“Two years isn't a long time," John commented. "Not for Tyki at least. He acts like it was just yesterday that he had you in his bed-" All Allen could see was Kanda's fist slamming into John's face, a loud crack following as John's nose broke. John stumbled back, clutching his bleeding face as he groaned. 

He sounded congested as he spat, "Holy fucking shit," 

Allen couldn't hold back a grin. Across the room Viper and the other two members were grinning too, reveling in their pack mate's pain. Allen's grin turned into a frown after that, something akin to disgust dropping like a stone in his stomach. He wasn't smiling because he wanted to see John in pain, he wasn't like them. He'd deserved to be punched though, he would've done it if Kanda hadn't beaten him there first. 

John reluctantly returned to his own table and Allen deflated. "I could've punched him myself," Allen said rubbing his eyes.

Kanda merely shrugged. 

"Damn John," Allen could hear Viper saying. "You got punched in the face _twice_ now!"


End file.
